


(Im)Perfection

by AbsolutelyIris



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only real mistake is the one from which we learn nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Future-fic. Also? Seriously AU after “One Angry Veronica.” Like, this is some AU-ing shit. Example? Duncan didn’t leave Neptune, and he and Veronica stayed together. 
> 
> The format of the fic is weird, I didn’t really set a time period for each segment. Hopefully, it’s clear when each part occurred, but for the most part, it’s just supposed to be a jumble of events in a five-year span.
> 
> This fic was originally published on 8-10-2006.

The wedding had come and gone without incident. His mother didn’t object like she had threatened, and Veronica showed up like she had promised. The vows were quick and to the point, and they kept their first kiss as man and wife neat and chaste. They walked down the aisle together with Faith- his daughter, _their_ daughter- between them, as one big, happy family. The reception was held in the Neptune Grand ballroom, with four hundred of the Kanes’ closest family and friends (the irony made Veronica smirk, and Duncan was quick to warn her to behave).  
  
Twenty-three years old, happy, and in love. The perfect wedding.  
  
Veronica didn’t want to wear a traditional wedding dress, so they had compromised on a long, white sundress. Of course, Celeste flipped out, but that was why Veronica was the bride. Her hair was long and straight, diamonds decorating her ears, neck, and wrists. Her make-up was simple, although he didn’t understand why she used that eyeshadow to make her eyes smoky. All it did was make her look intimidating.  
  
There was no shoving of cake in each other’s faces. Veronica fed Duncan and Duncan fed Veronica and then they fed Faith. It was all sweet and tender and perfect and there were many pictures taken. They posed and smiled and laughed and he chose not to notice that Veronica’s smile had almost vanished by the third round of pictures.  
  
Keith had shaken Duncan’s hand, but Duncan was too worried by Veronica’s almost detached attitude towards the whole thing. He had caught her staring longingly at a picture of the Eiffel Tower that hung in the lobby of Kane Software the day before. When he questioned her, she had blinked and smiled in that absent way of hers that was quickly becoming a permanent expression.   
  
All of their friends were there, it was just like old times- all the 09ers and their families hanging out, and he had married his first love. Just like the way it should be.  
  
Almost. Logan wasn’t his best man, as he should’ve been. In fact, Logan didn’t even come to the wedding.   
  
He did his best to ignore the murmurs over his (former) best friend’s absence, all the rumors and the lies and the half-truths and the total truths. If he had paid attention to all that absurdity, he and Veronica never would’ve gotten to the altar.   
  
Jake sighed, nudging Duncan with his shoulder. “So, where’s the new Mrs. Kane? The guests are waiting.”  
  
“She’ll be here.” Duncan frowned, worried.   
  
Veronica had disappeared from the party over thirty minutes ago, claiming she needed to get some air, and there was still no sign of her. His father wanted to take pictures of the wedding party by the lovebirds ice sculpture, and they were all waiting for the blushing bride. He started to wonder if she was all right, if she had ripped her dress, if something had happened-  
  
“Sorry! I’m here!”  
  
Duncan smiled, turning to face Veronica as she rushed over to the group. The grin faded as he spotted her looking unusually frazzled, her smile strained and her eyes holding a distinct anxiety. His eyes narrowed as he spotted her swollen lips, her faintly smudged lipstick. Her hair was wilder than it was a half hour ago, and her face was flushed.  
  
“Veronica...”  
  
She gave Duncan a tight smile, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. “Sorry. I just got flustered.”  
  
Duncan stared at her hard, slowly putting two and two together. Not wanting to put two and two together. Hoping it all didn’t add up. Hoping that the lies and the half-truths and the complete truths were all just words with nothing behind them. He wanted to believe that it was over.  
  
He should’ve known better.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The first time was brought about by alcohol and a need for revenge by both parties.  
  
Logan sighed, closing the suite door with a satisfying slam. The removal of the security ankle bracelet was a reason to party, and he sure did. Almost a dozen drinks, and a shot of tequila had proven to be his downfall. At least he out-drank Dick. Logan shook his head, blinking rapidly to rid himself of the spots in front of his eyes. “Easy, now...”  
  
“Talking to yourself?”  
  
He froze, leaning against the door. He knew that slightly slurred voice anywhere, and he wasn’t sure if she was really in the room or if his pesky inner voice was playing a trick on him. He really needed to stop watching _Rescue Me_. “Veronica?”  
  
“Logan _Echolls_.”  
  
With a frown, he pushed off the door, glancing over the couch. There was Veronica Mars’s little blonde head poking out from behind the arm of the couch. “Veronica...” He stumbled around, stopping when he spotted her sitting on the floor, knees gathered up to her chest. Tiny liquor bottles decorated the floor, and she had begun putting them in long, alphabetical rows. “ _Veronica_. What...are you digging through the mini-bar?”  
  
She didn’t look up at him, primly setting a white and red bottle next to the mini-Heineken. “Maybe.”  
  
“Well, nice to know you’ve taken up a hobby to deal with the sexual frustration...”  
  
“Yeah, I’m trying your method of getting drunk and _stupid_.” she managed, holding up a small black bottle of vodka.  
  
“Careful, Veronica, you’re looking a bit like your mother there.”  
  
A small, bitter smile. “Coming from the son of a murderer, I think I better hide the ashtrays before you get _really_ angry.”   
  
Veronica- 1, Logan- 0.   
  
He made a mental note not to drink when he was to spar with Veronica before flopping down on the couch. He licked his lips slowly as he tilted to the side to get a better look at what she was doing. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I’m waiting for Duncan.”  
  
“He’s at the hospital.”  
  
Veronica nodded, his shoulders drooping slightly as she carefully opened up a small bottle of coconut rum. “He hid it from me,” she murmured, downing the bottle’s contents before making a horribly disgusted face.  
  
Logan frowned, already knowing where this was going. No, Duncan hadn’t told him shit, but word got around quickly at school, and it didn’t take an idiot to realize that all eyes were on Neptune High’s golden couple, waiting eagerly for the explosion. “Hid what?”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, trying not to think about Meg’s swollen belly, the idea of her and Duncan having that bond forever, even in death. She tried not to think of what possible reason Duncan could’ve had for hiding it from her. All she knew was that this wasn’t over- the Kane’s lawyers were probably making phone calls at that very minute.   
  
“Meg was pregnant.”  
  
“And now Meg’s _dead_ ,” he said with a sigh.  
  
“Logan.”  
  
Logan shook his head, holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers at her. She slammed a small raspberry wine cooler against his palm. “Meg’s dead, baby. Meg’s dead.”  
  
She spun around to glare at him, fire in her eyes. “Can you stop quoting crappy movies for just two seconds? Meg’s _dead_.”  
  
He met her glare, unwilling to back down. Death was the natural end of things. Lilly, his mother, Felix, and now poor, sweet Meg. The dead got off scot free while the living continued to suffer- he had no pity for them. “Hey, _Pulp Fiction_ is a classic-”  
  
“I promised Meg I would take care of the baby.”  
  
He frowned, watching as she climbed awkwardly to her feet, knocking over empty liquor bottles in the process. She used the arm of the couch for support, leaning against the couch for a moment before straightening up, and he did the same, throwing his feet on the coffee table. “What kind of promise?”  
  
She sighed. “I wouldn’t let her parents get to Faith.”  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows as he twirled the mini bottle of wine over his fingers. “As opposed to the father who has violent fits?”  
  
Veronica wagged a finger at him, shuffling around the couch and dropping next to him. “I thought about that. Luckily, Duncan still takes his meds.”  
  
“For now.” Logan grinned slightly, silently noting the dark humor of it all. “What if he gets frazzled and forgets and the damn kid just won’t _shut up_ \- this kid is going to have one sucky life.”  
  
“Logan-” she cut herself off, thinking about what he was saying. Damn logic. “Crap.”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Veronica frowned, wondering where this was all going to go. Duncan had to be reminded to take his meds, he hated them. Yes, he was more fun without them, but unless the world wanted a raging jock on their hands... “Dammit,” she whispered, realizing just how much of a possibility it was for Duncan to forget his meds now. She straightened up, trying to give off an air of confidence. “Well. He has me here, so there’s nothing to worry about.”  
  
Logan sighed, glancing at the ceiling. There she went with that future talk, that “forever and ever” love bullshit, all things she couldn’t give to him but gave willingly to Duncan, and God, he needed a drink. “Until you get tired of it.” She turned, glaring at him, and he laughed. “Come on, Veronica- can you really see yourself playing mommy?”  
  
“I wouldn’t-”  
  
“You _would_ ,” he intoned, opening up the bottle of liquor. “You will become this little shit’s mommy, ‘cause that’s what DK wants, whether you like it or not.”  
  
She suddenly sat up in her seat, staring at Logan. “Did you know he told me,” she paused, swallowing hard. “That this kid had _nothing_ to do with me and him?” Logan laughed, and she nodded. “Exactly.”  
  
“That’s our Duncan, the oblivious bastard.” Logan mumbled, downing the wine cooler. “He’s a keeper.”  
  
“He _is_ ,” Veronica said sharply.  
  
Logan snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “If you say so, Helen Keller.”  
  
Veronica frowned, unsure of how to respond to his latest burn, and just a bit thrown off that he had called her deaf, dumb, and blind by way of historic figure. “Shut up.”  
  
He nodded. “Good one.”  
  
“Duncan loves me-”  
  
“So much so that he hid his illegitimate child from you, his doting, ever-loyal girlfriend.” Logan cut her off tersely. She laughed in that mocking way of hers and he found himself growing more angry. He sat up, determined to respond before she could pull the jealousy card on him. “I’m drunk, but I’m not stupid. If I would’ve pulled that, you would’ve dumped me so fast...he must have a way with his tongue or something.”  
  
She stared at him, a small smile playing on her lips. Logan was angry, he was actually pissed off. “Logan, are you jeal-”   
  
“You’re a fucking doormat,” he snapped, climbing to his feet and walking away from her.  
  
Veronica scowled, pushing herself off the couch and following him. “I _am_ upset, for your information. He hid this from me and I’m pissed.”  
  
He smiled bitterly, throwing the empty bottle on the ground. “I’ve learned that deception is a big part of the Kane family. You’ll see.”  
  
“You don’t think I’m angry, Logan?”  
  
Logan spun around, facing her. He rolled his eyes as she nearly crashed into him, waiting until she regained her balance to speak. “I can’t imagine you ever blaming Duncan for anything,” he smirked. “Hell, you’ll probably blame this on me and my magic traveling sperm.” He faked a seriously concerned look. “Does the infant have a dirty mouth?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
He nodded once more. “Again, Veronica, your wit is astounding.” She smiled, and he grinned back, raising his eyebrows and awaiting her comeback. Instead, she grabbed his shirt, trying to bring his mouth down onto hers. He pulled away with a jerk, his eyes narrowing. “What the hell was that?”  
  
She frowned, a flash of genuine confusion in her eyes. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
  
“Veronica, we’re having an _argument_.”  
  
“And when has that ever stopped us from making out?”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply as she stood on her toes, her mouth going for his again, and he quickly grabbed her shoulders, stopping her. He was drunk, not stupid. There was no way he was going to sleep with his (former) best friend’s girlfriend.   
  
“Veronica. Don’t be an idiot,” he mumbled. Veronica stared up at him, swaying slightly and looking more than a little needy. Desperation was in her eyes for just a second, and Logan had to wonder how long had it been since she got some personal attention from Duncan. But he still wasn’t going to sleep with her.   
  
Veronica’s lips pressed against his clumsily.  
  
However, kissing her...that was another story. A kiss really was just a kiss, it wasn’t as bad as making your (former) best friend’s girlfriend, your ex, scream her head off until she came...Logan was definitely not going to cross that line. And he was mildly insulted that Veronica thought he would even go through with it. It was one thing to think about it- to even fantasize about it- but to actually do it? Even Lilly herself would curl her lip in disgust and call him a “evil mother fucker.”  
  
Instead of voicing these concerns, Logan pulled away and settled on a breathless- “You’re wasted.”  
  
“No, I’m not.” She smiled dryly. “You always talk about how good you are. Consider my interest piqued.”  
  
Logan shook his head, sighing. “I’m not _that_ drunk- and I’m not going to be your revenge fuck.”  
  
“I would be yours.” He raised his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes, fidgeting impatiently. “He hurt me, Logan.”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
“But you _do_.”  
  
He knew she was right. There was that, and just a bit of him that wanted to see Duncan’s face when he figured out that his girlfriend had been fucked by his (former) best friend. Duncan had made it quite clear during the summer that all was fair in love and war, and he didn’t see why that needed to end when Duncan won the battle.   
  
“I’m not going to be your revenge fuck,” he repeated as she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down.  
  
“Then don’t be,” she whispered, her lips brushing over his.  
  
“But I _am_ ,” he said quietly, his hands drifting over her waist.  
  
She sighed, her fingertips running over the back of his neck. “You love me, don’t you?”  
  
“Do not.”  
  
“I want you to be. I want to be,” she murmured, pressing her lips against his.  
  
Drunk or not, he was going to win the war, her words set that in stone. Duncan thought he was an asshole anyway, this was no time to prove him wrong. There was also the added bonus of sleeping with Veronica, a fantasy he had managed to jerk off to, even when he didn’t want to, for months now. Drunk or not, she was ready and willing.  
  
“One time?” He muttered as he backed her towards his bedroom.  
  
“One time,” she repeated, smiling as his mouth fell on her neck.  
  
Logan managed to get them both on the bed with little injury and embarrassment, slowly climbing on top of Veronica. He helped her remove her shirt, and she helped him with his, and he could’ve sworn that this all felt normal.  
  
“Do you have a condom?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Veronica watched as he removed her shoes and her jeans, only now looking slightly worried when his mouth brushed against her stomach as he made his way up her body. She gasped as she felt his erection against her leg, realizing that this was going to happen. “Logan...”  
  
He stopped right below her breasts as she held on to his shoulder, frowning slightly. “We’re not doing this?”  
  
“No- yes...just-” she sighed as his hands ran over her breasts, falling back on the mattress. “Be gentle. Okay?”  
  
He drifted up her body, leaving a soft kiss on her collarbone. “If you want me to be.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Okay.” He pinned her arms down gently, lowering himself on top of her, his tongue running between her breasts.  
  
Veronica gasped as he slipped between her legs, his hands running over her body and his mouth on that spot right below her ear. This was happening, it was really happening, and whether it was the alcohol or pure desire, she was enjoying it. She didn’t know whether to be surprised or ashamed with that information.  
  
Her eyes fell on his arm as he reached over to the drawer by the bed. He revealed a condom, cutting it open with his teeth. “Hey.”  
  
Logan stopped, the blue foil still between his teeth. “What?”  
  
“It’s just sex.”  
  
He quickly lowered his gaze, nodding. “I know.” He handed her the foil, glancing at her briefly. “Hold on to that, I’ll be right back.”  
  
Veronica frowned as he slid down her body, spreading her legs apart. “Logan, what-” She suddenly froze as he removed her underwear, her face flushing. This would be the first time he would be seeing her naked, and why was she the only one embarrassed? “Hey-” A moan cut off any and all thought as his tongue ran between her legs, and all she could wonder was why hadn’t Logan done this when they were together and why had he held out-  
  
When it was all over, they had laid there, stunned, for a good ten minutes. Logan couldn’t help but be slightly cocky over the fact that he had made her come three times, and Veronica couldn’t hide the embarrassment on her face as she slid out of his bed, quickly grabbing at her clothes.  
  
“This was your idea.” Logan said sharply, fixing his boxers as she dressed with her back to him.  
  
“I know.” A pause as she slipped her shirt over her head. “And now I’m sobering up.”  
  
“Did you enjoy it, at least?”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a long moment, running her hands over her unruly hair. “Yes.”  
  
Logan nodded, a small smile coming on his face. The initial glee of finally shutting Veronica Mars up was gone as he remembered the recent encounter, and Veronica’s current similarly distant getaway. “Where did you go?” He asked quietly as she walked out of the room.  
  
“When?” she called from the living room.  
  
“When we were...” he trailed off, shrugging as she searched for her bag. “Did you think of me, at least?”  
  
“No.”  
  
He paled slightly. “So you thought about him,” he called matter-of-factly, even though he couldn’t keep the hurt from his voice.  
  
She shook her head. “I didn’t think at all.” She threw her bag over her shoulder, not even giving him a second glance as she headed for the front door. “Thanks.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan stepped out of the way as Veronica nearly plowed into him, rushing into the suite. He frowned, still holding the door open. “ _Hi_.”  
  
She didn’t say anything, pushing her hair back with both hands.   
  
He stared at her as she visibly freaked out, realizing that this was extreme. Veronica Mars never went nuts like this, something bad must’ve happened. They had avoided each other since their drunken encounter in this very room right after winter break, and to say that it was surprising to see her here, right after graduation was putting it lightly.   
  
However, at the moment, she was freaking out, and she had come to him. He should’ve been pleased. “What happened?”  
  
Veronica jumped at the sound of his voice, facing him. “Huh?”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed as he swung the door, not noticing when it didn’t shut completely. “Your eyes are red- what’s wrong?”  
  
She sniffed, dropping her bag on the floor. “Duncan wants me to move in with him.”  
  
“What?” A part of him was relieved that her answer wasn’t about some Russian mafia guys coming after, but this was still horrible news nonetheless. He would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about chasing after her again, to try and put things right. Now, this news was a downer. “What did you say?”  
  
Her face immediately crumbled, and she covered her face with her hands. “I said yes.”  
  
His eyes widened, and he didn’t know whether to comfort her or yell at her for being such an idiot. “Veronica! Why?”  
  
She lowered her hands, licking her lips as she wiped at her eyes. “I-I don’t know. He started talking about us and Faith and what was right and...” She sighed shakily. “How could I say no?”  
  
Logan shook his head, taking a step toward her. “This has to end. You have to end it.” She shook her head, and he inhaled sharply, anger growing in him. “You don’t love him, Veronica! I know you don’t!”  
  
“I do-”  
  
“No, you don’t. He doesn’t know you, I know you. You don’t love him.” Logan was quiet for a moment, blinking back his own panicked tears. He was stupid to think they had a chance, that this would all change. He wanted her to go away with him- anywhere, he didn’t care- and now, it was all over, all because of her damn inability to tell Duncan no. “Veronica, don’t do it. I lo-”  
  
Veronica went straight for him, pushing him into the door and causing it to slam shut. His eyes registered surprise, then anger, for just a moment before Veronica’s mouth was on his, her hands on his shoulders as she awkwardly pulled him down. His hands moved for her waist but she shoved him away again, his back hitting the door with a bang. Fire raged in his eyes now as he reached for Veronica’s shirt. He grabbed her before she could stop him, swinging them both around and pinning her against the door.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up in his arms, waiting until she was safely held between the wall and his hips to yank her skirt off her hips. Their lips met clumsily as he backed off the door, stumbling for the couch.  
  
They dropped down, and Veronica quickly climbed on his lap, her mouth on his neck as she started to undo his jeans. Logan inhaled shakily, groaning as her hands found his hardening cock. “Veronica...”  
  
She ignored him, stroking him roughly as she forced her mouth against his. Wrong. It was wrong but it felt right and this was cheating and she wasn’t drunk but it felt too real and too good and Logan was there and she was happier with him touching her than she had been in months...  
  
Logan’s hands moved up to her breasts, squeezing and pinching through her shirt as she balanced her weight on her knees, pushing her panties aside and sinking on top of him. He inhaled sharply as she moaned, and then she didn’t wait any longer before thrusting hard.  
  
“Do you still love me?” She asked, her voice strained as her nails dug into his neck.  
  
“It’s just sex,” he grunted against her lips, moving his hands down her waist roughly. She moaned, her cries muffled by his mouth, her body shaking as waves of pleasure ran through her. His hands slipped down her back, urging her on as she moved harder. “You like being fucked?” He asked breathlessly when she pressed her body against his, pushing them both against the couch.  
  
“Yes-”  
  
His hands drifted down, gripping and holding on to her ass as she fucked him faster, harder, and his rough hold made her cry out, her grip moving to his shoulders. “You like getting fucked by me?” he asked, the last word a groan as she rolled her hips against his.  
  
“Yes...”  
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
“Yes, I like getting fucked by you,” she panted, shooting him a glare.  
  
He smiled slightly at her scowl, lifting his hips just as she thrust down, biting back a moan at her sharp cry. “Who?”  
  
“Who _what_?”  
  
His mouth dipped to her ear, and he clutched her ass for emphasis, making her move harder. “Who do you like getting fucked by?” She moaned loudly, her head falling back, and he jerked her up so their eyes met. “Who...”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, pushing off one knee and pressing her foot into the cushion. Her knee nearly dug into his ribs, and he adjusted himself accordingly. “You.”  
  
Logan pulled her closer, her new position setting her legs wider apart. “Who?”  
  
“God, _you_ , Logan...”  
  
Sharp cries escaped Veronica, loud and harsh, as her nails dug into his shoulders. He jerked her back to him, staring into her eyes. “Who?” He asked again, his breaths coming in pants now.  
  
Veronica grabbed his face, forcing him to kiss her. He obliged, his hands wrapping around her waist as her moving became more reckless. He let out a muffled groan as he came, keeping his mouth on hers as his hand moved between her legs.   
  
She moaned loudly, her forehead pressing against his as she moved against his hand. “Logan...” He moved his fingers faster against her clit, and she cried out as she came, her hands clutching at his hair as his mouth fell on her neck, kissing her softly. He groaned as she kept moving, slower now, and he leaned back against the couch, his hands falling to her thighs. “God...” she whispered, swallowing hard as she closed her eyes.  
  
Logan stared at the ceiling, dazed, as Veronica nearly collapsed into his arms. Before he could stop himself, he had wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug. She didn’t pull away, so he didn’t either, running his hands over her back.   
  
“This is such a big fucking mistake,” she mumbled. “Sorry.”  
  
“What’s a mistake?” He breathed dreamily, leaving a small kiss on her shoulder.  
  
“Me and Duncan. Us. This. It’s all wrong. Before, okay. Fine. But now...”  
  
“It’s so wrong, it’s right?” He asked with a smile, lifting his head to look at her. She met his gaze, not amused, and he nodded, unwrapping himself from their embrace. “I’m leaving,” he mumbled as he pushed Veronica off him.  
  
She slid on the couch, pulling her skirt down. This was coming out of nowhere, and it wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear after an intense fucking. To be honest, she had expected a little bit more of the guilt trip game, but he was coming out of left field. First the Duncan thing, now this- change wasn’t good. “What? Where?”  
  
He shrugged, yanking up his jeans and zipping them up. “I’m going to travel. Just me, my money, and my clothes. It’s going to be awesome.”  
  
“But _where_ are you going?”   
  
Another shrug. “I don’t know.”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan in disbelief, unable to stop the feeling of betrayal from coursing through her. He was leaving, and without her. “When are you coming back?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“What are you going to do when you run out of money?”  
  
“Not sure.”  
  
She shook her head, a laugh escaping her. “So, you have no plan whatsoever.”  
  
Logan adjusted his shirt before leaning back on the couch. “I plan on being a gypsy. I’ll wander lands of the unknown or some crap, and I’ll have a shitload of fun.”  
  
“What about me?” She asked quietly, a sudden feeling of despair filling her.  
  
“What about you?” He glanced at her, a flash of hope in his eyes. “Want to come?” he asked quietly, resisting the urge to tell her that he had already bought her ticket, that he was ready for them to leave right then and there.  
  
She shook her head slowly, chewing on her bottom lip. “I can’t.” She shrugged, running her hands over her knees anxiously. “Duncan...Faith...”  
  
He nodded, jumping to his feet before the sharp pain of her rejection could truly hit. “Well, enjoy yourself. I know I will.”  
  
Veronica watched as he headed for his bedroom, never feeling more lost and confused than she did right then and there. “Logan-”  
  
“Are you going to come with me, yes or no?”  
  
“No,” she whispered.  
  
“Enjoy your life,” he snapped before slamming the door behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan laughed as Veronica’s underwear-clad form slid down his body, glancing at the ceiling. “Dude, I have to be out of Neptune in two hours.”  
  
She smiled slowly, unbuttoning his jeans. “You have to be tense with all the non-planning you’re doing. It’ll take some of the edge off, I promise,” she said, her fingertips brushing over his zipper.  
  
“Do you even know how to do this?”  
  
A smirk. “I’m willing to learn.” She pulled down his boxers the best she could, taking his cock in her hand. She started to stroke him slowly, her eyes meeting his. “What are you complaining about- this is an awesome going-away present.”  
  
“You know, you can just come with me, and we can do this every day.” She was silent, and he sighed. “Why don’t you just break up with him, Veronica? We’ll get back together.”  
  
“I have to make sure Faith is okay,” she mumbled. “I promised Meg. Duncan’s still on his meds-”  
  
“Excuses. You’re just scared-” Logan groaned as Veronica ran her tongue over the tip of his cock, his hips jerking up involuntarily. “Veronica, you don’t have to do this...”  
  
“I want to.” She said quietly, squeezing him hard and enjoying the sharp intake of breath that came from above. “I want to make you feel good, since I’m such a _terrible_ person.”  
  
Logan swallowed hard as she lowered her mouth on his cock slowly. “God- you’re not a terrible person.” She hummed something and he groaned, his fingers digging into her shoulder. “You’re just confused...” She hummed in response as her mouth moved up, then down, and he moaned again. The sound seemed to excite Veronica, and her grip tightened on his cock. “You’re just scared...”  
  
Veronica removed her mouth from his cock, biting back a smile at his groan of disappointment. “Was I doing good?” She said quietly, choosing to ignore the previous conversation.   
  
“Yeah,” he muttered as he grabbed her shoulders, yanking her up. He slid off the couch, lowering them both onto the carpet. “Do it often?”  
  
She sighed, peeling off his shirt and tossing it to the side. “No, I’ve never done it with _Duncan_.”  
  
He kissed her neck slowly, inching his body closer to hers. “Why not?”  
  
“Stop talking about Duncan, Logan.”  
  
“Ah, just mastered the missionary, huh?” Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she smiled as he undid her bra without looking. “What does he say when you come in there with all these new moves?” he asked as he tossed her bra over his shoulder.  
  
“I don’t really show him...I know how possessive you are, so shut up,” she gasped as he ran his tongue along her lips, his hands running down between her thighs. “Fuck me, Logan,” she whispered in his ear as he slid on top of her. “Please.”  
  
“You’re fucking insane,” he murmured, pulling her panties off her hips and tossing them to the side.  
  
She smiled slowly, closing her eyes as he wrapped her legs around his hips. “What does that make you?”  
  
“Fucking insane,” he said with a slight grin as Veronica laughed. The laughter faded as he slid inside her. Her back arched as her face contorted in pleasure, and he thought it was the most beautiful sight.  
  
When it was over and they were both exhausted, Veronica laid on top of Logan, running her fingers over his slightly sweaty chest. A certain sadness filled her at the idea of this being the last time they would be together ever. She knew it had to end, and a part of her was glad that it was over, but she still felt as if she were losing something big.   
  
He was leaving for a life of uncertainty, and she knew it was a foolish, immature thing to do, but a part of her wanted to join him, wanted to experience it. He was going to be absolutely free, and she couldn’t help but be jealous.   
  
“Stay,” she said quietly.  
  
He sighed, leaving a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I’m a fucking gypsy. I _have_ to travel. It would be in my blood if I was Romanian.”  
  
She lifted her head, staring at him. “Can I still come with you?”  
  
“I would love it if you did.” He paused. “You won’t. But you should.”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a long moment, lowering her head back on his chest. “Do you still love me?” she whispered.  
  
“Yes,” he said quietly. “Do you love me?”  
  
She frowned, gently pulling him into a loose hug. “I think I could.”  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
“No, that’s a good thing.” She blinked back the tears in her eyes, holding him tighter. “It’s a very good thing.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duncan and Veronica moved in together right after graduation, not long after Logan left for wherever he was going. A beautiful three-bedroom condo, right in the middle of downtown Neptune. Her father had voiced some initial disapproval, before helping them with the move, and Veronica had to keep from loudly agreeing with him and running away.  
  
The master bedroom was all white, and Faith’s bedroom was all pink. Another small bedroom was Veronica’s workspace, and Duncan turned it into a darkroom for her photography, which actually pleased her to no end.  
  
Everything went well until the first postcard came from New Zealand, three months after the move, addressed to “the Kanes and Veronica Mars.”  
  
Veronica cried hysterically in their new bathroom, clutching the postcard tightly in her hand. She felt stupid, so stupid, but she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t help but feel he was doing this on purpose, to let her know what she was missing.   
  
She got the message, loud and clear, and the postcards kept coming, a month apart.  
  
Duncan and Veronica got engaged a year after the move, not long after another one of Logan’s postcards arrived. Veronica threw up in their bathroom after saying yes. She felt her heart tearing in two but all logic told her this was a natural progression. It made the most sense out of everything in her life.  
  
Logan found out about the engagement by way of voicemail. Veronica’s voice was quiet and emotionless as she delivered the news, and she had hung up when he began screaming at her. Several ignored calls later, and Logan had flung his phone into the ocean.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan started writing about a month after Veronica effectively “broke up” with him. It was something that came out, surprisingly, after he had drunk way too much at some bar in Amsterdam. He wrote because his mother loved to read, and he wanted to give her something to cherish.  
  
Then, he remembered his mother was wrinkled and bloated and eaten away and _dead_ somewhere, so he drank some more.  
  
The story was fiction based on fact. A man in love with a woman he could never have, so he traveled, leaving her cryptic messages along the way. Halfway through the book, the woman met the protagonist in various locations to continue their affair.  
  
Always the showman, Logan called it _**Hopeless**_.  
  
He kept writing, abandoning liquor for the words, and continued in coffeehouses and planes and trains and hotel rooms. He had over five notebooks of story, and guarded them more than he did his own passport.  
  
“What are you writing?”  
  
Logan froze, glancing up at the sound of the voice. He blinked, trying to remember where he was before spotting a sign in Spanish near the front door. Argentina. He was still in Argentina. “What?”  
  
The tall blonde grinned at him, tilting her head to the side. “You’ve been writing since you got here- it _better_ be good.”  
  
He stared at her, wondering where he recognized her from. “Uh...” He glanced down at his notebook, tapping his pen on the page. “Just a story.”  
  
“I know you.” She said quickly, sliding into the seat across from him. She glanced at her lap before resting her forearms on the table, leaning in. “You went to Neptune High.” He stared at her blankly, and her smile grew. “I was on the Pep Squad, and you were one of the popular, _hot_ seniors that all the undergrads drooled over.”  
  
Logan smiled slightly. She was pretty enough- leggy, kind eyes, and a sweet voice. “Ah, but you don’t know my name. I must’ve not been _that_ drool-worthy.”  
  
“Casey Gant.” He rolled his eyes, and she waved him off, pretending to think. “Dick Casablancas.” He cringed, and she bit her bottom lip, a smile shining through. “Sean...Marcos?” He shook his head slowly, and she snapped her fingers. “Gosh, now I remember! You’re Logan Echolls, son of _two_ movie stars! How could I forget that? My mind is failing me....”  
  
His grin grew, and he leaned forward, gazing at her. “I don’t know who _you_ are.”  
  
“You wouldn’t. But you will.” She stood up, giving him a small wave. “See you later.”  
  
He started to get up. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I have to meet up with my cousins.” She called, waving over her shoulder as she headed for the door.  
  
“What’s your name?” He yelled.  
  
She waited until she was at the door to give him a brilliantly bright smile. “Hannah.”  
  
Logan watched her as the door closed, and continued to follow her as she walked by the large windows, smiling shyly. He grinned back, giving her a small wave before turning his attention to his fiction. He tried to return his attention back to the task at hand, but couldn’t help but be elated over her pure smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica dashed across the hallway, trying to stop a wobbly Faith from reaching the front door as the doorbell rang again. She pulled the child back, setting her in her door swing, and Faith immediately began to bawl her displeasure.  
  
Veronica closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down. This was not the worst of it, she tried to tell herself. The kid was just teething and had a bad cold and she missed her daddy and that was all. This wasn’t bad.   
  
The doorbell rang again, and she jumped. With a shake of her head, Veronica thrust a frozen teething ring out at Faith, and the girl happily took it, shoving the ring into her mouth. Veronica rolled her eyes, straightening up and walking to the door. She opened it with a sigh. “Can I help-”  
  
Logan smiled at Veronica, giving her the tiniest of waves. “Hi.”  
  
She froze at the sight of him, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her dingy shorts and worn hoodie. Her hand immediately flew to her hair, trying to calm it as she observed Logan. He was tan and looking well-rested, with just a hint of stubble on his face.   
  
He raised his eyebrows at her less-than-welcoming stance. “No hug?”  
  
She let out a sharp breath, anger filling her. She wondered who the hell he thought he was- a year after not even calling, and here he was, back in her life. No letters, no calls, no nothing, and yet he was here, in front of her, acting like nothing happened. Acting like he didn’t know she had worried for almost half a year about him after their last conversation.   
  
“Enjoyed your trip?” She asked harshly.  
  
“Yeah. It was just wonderful.”  
  
“Good. What are you doing here?” She questioned sharply, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“What- I can’t come see my best friend in the whole wide world and his lady love?” He shot her a glare as he moved inside the condo. “ _Congratulate_ them on their engagement?”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes painfully, slamming the door shut. “Logan, you can’t be here. Duncan’s going to be home soon.”  
  
Logan frowned, looking around and poking his head into the living room. “This is pretty cheap for DK...”  
  
“We’re moving into the estate after the wedding,” she mumbled miserably. “It’s still being renovated- get out.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows, spinning to face her. “The _estate_? Really? Lifestyles of the rich and famous...” His eyes lit up as he spotted Faith in her swing, chewing on her teething ring. “Hey, is this the little mistake that could?”  
  
“Don’t call her that.” Veronica snapped. “Her name is Faith.”  
  
“Ah. She sounds like a Bible-Thumper. How appropriate. Meg would’ve been proud. How old is she? Does she talk?”   
  
“One.” Veronica sighed. “She says hi, bye, daddy, dada, milk, and juice. It sounds like _jew_ , though.”  
  
Logan bent over, scooping up the child in his arms. Faith stared up at him, and he grinned. “What’s up, little one?”  
  
Veronica frowned as Logan walked around aimlessly with Faith, bouncing her slightly. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Just wanted to say hi.” He made a face at Faith, and grinned when she laughed. “See, maybe I didn’t get the sucky parenting genes from my dad after all.”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall. “You have to leave. Now. Give it to me.”  
  
Logan frowned, glancing at her. “ _It_?”  
  
“Her.” Veronica corrected herself quickly, holding her arms out. “Give her to me.” A smirk played on Logan’s face as he handed Faith over, and the child immediately embraced Veronica.  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed as Veronica nearly flinched at the contact before rubbing the girl’s back awkwardly. “Great parenting skills, Veronica.”  
  
“Get out.”  
  
He leaned over, going for Veronica’s cheek. At the last possible moment, he moved his mouth against hers, letting his lips linger on hers before pulling away. His eyes fell on her diamond earrings, and the smile grew. “You’ll be a Stepford Wife yet, Veronica Mars.”  
  
Veronica didn’t look at him, focusing on the baby in her arms. “Say bye to Uncle Logan, Faith.”  
  
Faith didn't look at Logan, busying herself with Veronica's necklace. Veronica struggled not to look annoyed, staring straight ahead. “Bye!”  
  
Logan grinned brightly at the child, waving at her. “Bye, sweetie!” His smile faded completely as he stared at Veronica, swinging the door open. “ _Bye_.”  
  
Veronica jumped as the door slammed behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan began hanging out at the condo, having drinks with Duncan and bonding with Faith. Duncan was pleased, having his (former) best friend back into his life. He never let him be alone with Veronica, though. That’s where Faith came in. Even at one years old, she was his little partner in crime.  
  
Veronica almost always found a reason to leave the condo when Logan came over, and neither man ever questioned her. Whenever she couldn’t find a reason to escape, she stayed quiet as Duncan and Logan bonded, or at least pretended to. She caught Logan staring at her a couple of times when Duncan wasn’t paying attention, and she tried to stop her body from heating up at the feel of his intense gaze.  
  
Duncan told Faith to call Veronica “mommy.” He thought it sounded right. Veronica was, after all, the only mother the baby knew. Veronica blushed the first time Faith said it, she was so embarrassed. Or horrified, Duncan wasn’t quite sure.   
  
When Faith called Veronica “mommy” in front of Logan, he just looked sick.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan was arrested for a DUI a week after his return, and his one phone call was to Veronica.  
  
After bailing him out, she drove him back to his still-temporary home at the Neptune Grand. She screamed at him for being an idiot, for not growing up. She didn’t understand how he had expected them to be together if he didn’t grow up. She needed him to be an adult.  
  
He laughed, so she ripped into him some more.  
  
He rewarded her spunk by fucking her hard against the door of his suite. She let herself come twice, then showered under hot water.   
  
And so ended the end of their affair.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica stared at Faith as she slept, her eyes narrowing slightly. The girl was all blonde and all Meg. Even her face was all Meg, she didn’t see Duncan in there anywhere. Her attitude was bright, sunny Meg, and Veronica was convinced no one was going to be fooled. No one was going to think that this child was the product of two sullen people.  
  
How was it that she ended up being “mommy?” It was unfair.   
  
Duncan was a good father, he had the patience for it. She, on the other hand, wasn’t ready to be a “mommy” to anyone. She was too young, and every time Faith said the word, she wanted to throw up.  
  
“Come to bed.”  
  
Veronica looked up, catching Duncan watching her at the door. She smiled slightly, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. “Stalking me?”  
  
“Trying to find you. You were just sitting there, staring off into space.” He held out his hand, and she took it. “Where did you go?” he asked as he led her toward their bedroom.  
  
“When?”  
  
“When you were in Faith’s room. Your mind wasn’t there.” He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked into their bedroom, planting a soft kiss in her hair. “What were you thinking about?”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “I wasn’t thinking at all.”  
  
A couple of silent minutes later, and they were in bed, checking out what was on television. She smiled slightly as Duncan hugged her from behind, settling on a rerun of Letterman. He chuckled at the show as he rubbed her hip soothingly and she was sure then that this was how she could live her life.  
  
“Duncan,” she whispered, wanting then to change it all, to make it all better. She couldn’t sneak around with Logan forever- he was never going to grow up. She might as well try to make this all better. “Can we...”  
  
He smiled, kissing her neck gently. “Can we what?”  
  
A blush settled on her face, wishing that he would just get the hint. “Can we...can you...you know.”  
  
“You want to make love?”  
  
Veronica couldn’t help the cringe that fell on her face, and she was grateful that Duncan couldn’t see her. “No...”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
She swallowed the insult that threatened to fly out at his denseness, and she stiffened up against his touch. She wanted to have some loud, wild fun, and he definitely wasn’t getting the hint. “Nevermind,” she said quietly, yanking the comforter over her body. “I’m going to bed.”  
  
Duncan frowned, propping himself up on his elbow. “Veronica, what-” His eyes widened in realization. “Oh. You wanted to _fuck_?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
He laughed, embarrassed, as he shook his head. “Honey, we can’t. Faith is in the next room. She’ll wake up.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, resisting the urge to inform him that they had never fucked a day in their relationship, as well as the urge to ask him when they were going to start to act their ages. She was so sick of being a parent, of acting like an old housewife. But instead of saying any of this, she settled on- “Fine. Good night.”  
  
Duncan sighed, flopping on his back. “Veronica. Don’t be mad.”  
  
“I’m _not_. Night.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica let out a loud groan, her nails digging into the table as Logan fucked her from behind. He grabbed her hips, jerking her back hard and she nearly screamed, her forehead hitting the coffee table. Her back arched and her hips rolled as she reached behind, feeling for his waist and pulling him deeper inside her.  
  
The sex was always better when they were bickering, and now was no exception.   
  
He had picked a fight and she had readily delivered with enough spite and sexual frustration for him to notice, and her new designer pants were at her ankles in under ten minutes. A year of want and tension and desire and Veronica felt like he was going to send her to a certain limbo where she didn’t have to be some kid’s mother and a glorified trophy wife and she welcomed it. This was what she wanted, something rough and fun and quick and real. So did he. It was perfect.  
  
Logan leaned forward, covering her body with his as he continued to thrust. His eyes fell on her diamond ring, and he quickly covered it with his hand. His other hand slipped between her legs and she cried out loudly, her hips jerking against his.  
  
He smiled slightly, his lips brushing against her bare neck. “You like that?” he grunted.  
  
“Yes.” She moaned, grabbing at his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers.  
  
“Did you miss me?” he breathed against her mouth, and she quickly nodded, kissing him hard.  
  
Logan pulled out of Veronica, and she licked her lips, her hands shaking as she yanked off her pants and underwear, turning to face him. He grinned, kissing her softly as he pushed her on the coffee table, his hands running over her breasts. She nearly whimpered, her feet bracing against the edge of the table as he entered her again, her back arching at the impact.  
  
He was fucking her fast and hard now, not stopping as she cried out, her nails digging into his back. He grabbed her hips, jerking her up into a seated position, and she followed, wrapping her legs around his hips.   
  
“I want you to tell him about us,” he panted, and she inhaled sharply, driving her hips against his. “I want you to tell him about how hard I fuck you, and how many times you come-”   
  
Veronica’s eyes shut tightly, trying to drown him out. She felt guilty enough as it was, she didn’t need him driving it home when she was so close to coming. Her eyes opened and met his, a small smile on her face. “Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to make me come, because I’m getting bored.”  
  
He grinned, kissing her hard as he drove into her once, then twice, hard. Her screams were muffled by his mouth, and he reached between their bodies, pressing his fingers against her clit as he thrust hard into her faster, harder.  
  
Her back arched as she came, her toes curling and she could’ve sworn she pulled something as her body strained with each wave as he kept thrusting. She clutched at his back, jerking her hips roughly until he groaned, coming hard inside her.   
  
“Eight out of ten,” Veronica said breathlessly with a smile.  
  
Logan frowned slightly. “Eight?”  
  
“You lose points for ripping my underwear.”  
  
“Ah. Damn.” His mouth brushed over her cheek before he kissed the spot just below her ear. “Did you think of me?” He whispered in her ear.  
  
She swallowed hard, her hands running down his back as the high faded. “Yes.”  
  
The smile was genuine now, and he kissed her cheek again. “Good.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duncan and Veronica’s sex life was less than stellar, mostly due to the fact that Veronica was so damn tired all the time.   
  
He cheated on her once, with a co-worker at Kane Software, after Veronica rejected his advances for what felt like the one hundredth time. He felt guilty afterwards and immediately told her. To his surprise, she promptly forgave him. He wondered how he managed to get the most understanding, caring woman ever.  
  
He should’ve known better.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan got a girlfriend about a year after Veronica and Duncan got engaged, roughly six months after his return. It was right around the time Veronica had gathered up the nerve to leave Duncan and Faith in order to join Logan in his life of travel and abandon.  
  
Her name was Hannah, some girl who had also went to Neptune High, had just graduated and was about to attend San Diego University. She was excellent with Faith, and was going to school to become a teacher, with dance as her minor. She was tall and blonde and funny and sweet and a perfect mix of Veronica and Lilly.  
  
Duncan loved her. Veronica hated her.  
  
Hannah told the story of how she and Logan met constantly, boasting about her bravery in approaching him, and Logan always good-naturedly called her “the dude.” They were an almost perfect match, her sweet to his snarky, her quiet to his loud, she the light to his dark.   
  
Duncan’s announcement that Veronica had gotten a new job working at the local newspaper was outshone by Hannah’s announcement that she and Logan were moving in together. Duncan thought she was adorable, Veronica thought she was unbearably young and stupid.  
  
Veronica struggled to not roll her eyes at Hannah’s continuous stories and adoring gazes in Logan’s direction. The only story refrained from making Hannah giggle in that annoying way of hers was the one about how her father disapproved of Logan.   
  
Duncan remarked that her father was a smart man. Logan wasn’t so amused.  
  
Hannah also boasted about Logan’s book, calling it a masterpiece in the making. She threatened to send it to every publisher in the United States, and Logan claimed he would do it before she got her grubby little hands on it.  
  
Veronica was somewhat insulted that she had never heard of a book before Hannah came into the picture.   
  
Hannah seemed to think the majority of the book was about her, and told anyone who asked about it. Logan didn’t bother to correct her, she looked too happy and he didn’t want to disappoint yet another person.  
  
At one of Duncan’s dinner parties, Hannah laughed as she told Duncan about a passage of the book in which the female lead and the protagonist avoid talking about their first accidental kiss, with Hannah wondering where Logan got such an imagination from. She then preceded to tell patient Duncan about the first time they really kissed, in the rain, outside her father’s house.  
  
Veronica scowled at Hannah from across the table, clutching her fork tightly in her hand. The scowl faded as she caught Logan giving her the same hard look from across the table, his arm wrapped loosely around Hannah’s chair.  
  
She tried to ignore Hannah’s hand rubbing Logan’s leg under the table, and when she met Logan’s glare, the look in his eyes was evident: _This is all because of you_.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan chewed on the last of his bread stick, wiping his hands on his jeans. He gazed at Veronica, sitting across from him, a half-eaten slice in her hand. An offer to help unpack turned into a long, awkward and silent lunch. Fun, fun, fun. “Like it?”  
  
She glanced around the bare apartment, focusing on the still unpacked boxes spread around the room, labeled in red marker in Hannah’s annoyingly bubbly font. This was the third time they had moved in three years, just because Logan claimed to hate every single apartment. However, she knew it was because he couldn’t stay put too long before getting bored.   
  
Veronica cringed playfully. “A fireplace, Logan? _Really_?”  
  
He smirked. “It doesn’t work, but don’t tell Hannah that. She’s all about the damn Yule Log.” He paused as he spotted Veronica’s flinch at the mere mention of Hannah’s name, and he sighed, once again uncomfortable. “Well? Thoughts.”  
  
She nodded. “It’s nice. Considering.”  
  
A smile perked on his lips. “Considering what?”  
  
Veronica shrugged as he stood, walking over to the table by the door. “ _Considering_ you’ve lived here for, like, two weeks and haven’t unpacked yet.”  
  
“Hey, we got the bed up,” he reminded her simply.  
  
She was quiet for a moment, throwing down her pizza with a shake of her head. “There’s _that_ ,” she said with a forced smile.  
  
Logan licked his lips, picking up the stack of envelopes on the table. “We’ve been so busy- we haven’t even checked our mail. Thank God for Hannah, I never would’ve remembered to change addresses.”  
  
“You’re lucky one of you is responsible.”  
  
He winked at her knowingly before looking through the mail, throwing down what wasn’t his on the table. “Junk, junk, junk, bill...” He frowned slightly, throwing down the other mail and focusing on one envelope.  
  
Veronica watched as he hurriedly opened the envelope, reading. “What?”  
  
He rushed at Veronica, his eyes wide. He held up the piece of paper, waving it in her face. “God dammit, Veronica- they bought my book.”  
  
Her mouth dropped as she jumped to her feet, grabbing at the paper. “No.”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
She laughed, squealing as he scooped her up in his arms, spinning them both around. She hugged him tightly, elated that he had done this all on his own, with no help from anyone. He had accomplished something, and she was so very proud of him-  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Logan and Veronica separated, and Veronica couldn’t help the annoyance that coursed through her at the sight of Hannah at the front door.   
  
Logan gave Veronica a tight smile before facing Hannah, holding up the paper. “Remember that manuscript I showed you? The one I’ve been writing for, like, years?” She nodded. “Well, I got this letter-”  
  
Hannah gasped. “Oh my God, someone bought it!” He nodded wildly and she screamed, jumping into his arms.  
  
Veronica stood there, even more annoyed that Hannah chose to steal Logan’s thunder by way of interruption. She was dismayed that Logan didn’t even seem to care as he stumbled back, Hannah in his arms and her legs around his waist as she kissed him wildly.  
  
Hannah grabbed onto the sides of Logan’s face, pressing her forehead against his. “I’m so proud of you, Logan. You did it.” She sighed, kissing him softly. “I’m so, so proud of you.”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together tightly as she grabbed her jacket, heading for the front door. She went unnoticed in Logan and Hannah’s private celebration, and she swung the door open, pausing as Hannah’s word echoed in the room and in her brain.  
  
“I’m so proud of you, Logan, you did it...”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan’s book was on the bestseller’s list a week after its release, and it climbed to number one in the two weeks that followed. Everyone wanted to read the debut novel from Aaron Echolls’ son, and, clearly, Logan didn’t disappoint.   
  
The Washington Times called it “a promising debut from a solid writer.” Newsweek called it “heart wrenching and brutally real with a superb comic prose.” Entertainment Weekly wondered “where has this talent been hiding all these years?”  
  
Logan appeared on various talk shows, smiling at the giggling reporters who asked him just who he was writing about. He always responded with the same, coy answer: “She knows who she is.” He brushed over the criticism about the book’s open-ended conclusion, claiming that he wouldn’t write an ending to a story that wasn’t finished, that the readers should make up their own minds as to what happened to the characters.  
  
Logan sent Duncan a personalized first-edition copy of the book right before it was released. Veronica never saw Duncan read it.  
  
Veronica tried not to be insulted that he didn’t send her a copy, but that cutting pain disappeared when she spotted a plain cardboard box in front of her office. Inside was a copy of Logan’s book, first-edition and with different artwork than what was on the stands.  
  
She sat down at her desk, forgoing her increasing amount of work to just stare at the book. She opened it up, surprised when an envelope fell out from underneath the jacket flap. She opened up the envelope and found a plane ticket. One-way to Paris.  
  
Her eye caught on some writing on the inside flap, and she turned the dust jacket over, her breath catching at the sight of Logan’s rushed scrawl. She felt her heart stop as she read his words:  
  


_I’m ready when you’re ready.  
We can be free together, we just have to learn how to disappear.  
Let yourself go. I’m waiting.  
Always, - L_

  
  
Veronica stared at his invitation, his request, clutching the plane ticket tightly in her hand. A part of her wanted to lunge for the phone, telling him to meet her at the airport, knowing he would, and they could just vanish.   
  
She felt like she was suffocating in her perfect life, and Logan was giving her an out. He didn’t love Hannah, she could tell, he just wanted Veronica. He wanted them to be together.  
  
Blinking back tears, she set the plane ticket down on the table, skimming through the book. She went back to his note, staring at it long and hard. Then, something, she wasn’t sure what, forced her to move forward several pages to the obligatory dedication. There was one for his mother, short and sweet, and one several spaces down.  
  
She glanced at the dedication, an actual gasp escaping her.   
  


_**For my one and only. My warrior woman.** _

  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste Kane watched her son as he did his best Jake impression, fumbling around his new desk. “I don’t know what your father was thinking, giving you a job here.”  
  
Duncan smiled slightly. “You don’t think I can handle it?”  
  
“No, that’s not it.” She sighed. “I would just prefer if you went to law school, that’s all.”  
  
He shrugged helplessly, adjusting the picture frame holding a photo of himself and Veronica. “Things change, mom. I have a family to take care of, now.”  
  
“Duncan, you graduated top of your class- every college wants you! Why are you throwing it all away?”  
  
He silently reached over, turning and revealing a picture of himself, Veronica, and a three-year old Faith at the beach. He tapped the picture, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Celeste glared at the photo, walking over to Duncan’s desk. She primly grabbed the picture, placing it face down and out of view. “Do you really think Veronica is going to be a good mother? Why don’t you start talking to that Shelly Pomroy girl you dated a while back?”  
  
Duncan laughed, shaking his head as he leaned back in his seat. “What- you suddenly care about my family, now? C’mon, mom. You don’t even _like_ Faith.”  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. “I _love_ Faith, Duncan! She is my first grandchild, and I love her even though I wish you had waited about _ten_ years...” A long pause. “I’m just glad she was born out of class instead of trash.”  
  
“Don’t start.”  
  
“Meg wouldn’t be happy with this, Duncan.”  
  
Duncan’s jaw clenched at the mention of Meg, and he refused to feel guilty, not now, when there was nothing he could do. “Meg would be happy that I’m raising Faith in a happy family.”  
  
“Happy?” Celeste laughed slightly. “You really think Veronica’s _happy_ , Duncan?”  
  
“She is.”  
  
“Yes, that’s why she looks like she’s dying in every one of your little family portraits. Motherhood is definitely not for her, sweetie.”  
  
Duncan stared at his mother hard, unable to believe her nerve. “Mom, Veronica is fine with this. She’s happy, and we’re happy. I’m not going to leave her, so stop trying to break us up, okay? At least _try_ to be civil.”  
  
Celeste watched as Duncan played around with his computer, a bit too focused on the task at hand. “You need to remove the blinders, Duncan.”  
  
He looked up at her, finally aggravated. “What the hell?”  
  
“Come on, Duncan! You’re not at least a little suspicious about her and Logan?” They’re disgustingly obvious about it- don’t embarrass yourself.”  
  
“There’s nothing going on between Logan and Veronica, mom! I told you, already.”  
  
Celeste sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned against his desk. “Yeah, I thought your father would stop, too.”  
  
Duncan’s eyes narrowed as he considered his mother’s words, the mess of five years ago now fresh in his mind. “What are you talking about?”  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing at all. I’m just not surprised Veronica turned out to be just like her mother, let me tell you, Duncan.”  
  
“She’s not.”  
  
“Really? Have you heard from either her or Logan in the last two hours?”  
  
“Logan’s probably drinking beer and playing pool with the guys. Veronica’s working late with her dad.”  
  
She nodded once, opening the front door. “You might want to check the Camelot,” she said quietly before walking out.  
  
Duncan stared at the space his mother had just occupied, her words finally getting to him. He reached for the phone, jumping when it rang. He gazed at it, stunned for a moment, before pushing the speaker button. “Yeah,” he said quietly.  
  
“Mr. Kane, your fiancé is holding on line one.”  
  
He smiled, quickly picking up the phone and pressing the appropriate button. “Hey.”  
  
“Hi- there’s a big art festival in downtown Neptune on Saturday. Wanna go?”  
  
“Ah, honey, I can’t. I have to work, you know that.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah.” Veronica was quiet for a moment. “I’m heading home, I’m really tired. Do you want me to pick up dinner?”  
  
“No, I’ll get it.” He licked his lips, leaning back in his seat. “Do you mind taking Faith to the pool when you get home? She loves the water.” Veronica’s silence was deafening, and he frowned, wondering if they lost connection. “Baby?”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll take Faith to the pool.”  
  
Duncan grinned, nodding as if Veronica could see him. His mother had no idea of what she was talking about, no clue. “I’ll talk to you later, Veronica. Love you.”  
  
A long silence, then- “Yep.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica walked into the newly furnished condo, snapping her fingers at Logan. “Come on. Let’s go, writer boy. Time to celebrate.”  
  
He eyed her, taking in her long black coat, her shiny black heels. Her pink, shiny lips, her smokey eyeshadow. Her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and chest, her diamonds- those fucking diamonds that she wore constantly now- glistening in the light. “What?”  
  
She smiled as she walked up to him, standing on her toes and kissing him softly. He kissed her back, lingering as she pulled away “Your official book launch was yesterday. You were in all the newspapers...” She grinned at the unabashed smugness on his face at her recap of his success. “I want to fuck your brains out.”  
  
He laughed, shaking his head as he rotated his wrist, stirring the ice and rum together in his glass. “Holy shit, you’ve lost your mind.”  
  
“No, I just want you that bad. It’s been too long, and success is so sexy on you.” She glanced down at his jeans, starting to unfasten the top button. “Come on, you can do anything you want- today is all about you.”  
  
Logan pulled away, giving her a hard look as he jerked his shirt down over his jeans. “My girlfriend’s gonna be home in an hour, Veronica.”  
  
“Where is she, finger painting?”  
  
He wagged a finger at her, taking a sip of his rum. “That’s catty, even for you.” She shrugged, and he nodded, staring into his glass. “Hannah’s a good girl.”  
  
“And I’m the bad girl, right? Is that how you’re labeling us now?”  
  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Veronica.” He paused as he inspected Veronica’s face, which was nearly undescribable. “What’s your thing with Hannah, anyway? You don’t see me getting all bitchy over Duncan.”  
  
She shrugged again, running her fingers over her engagement ring, pulling it up and off her knuckle, then back down again. “She’s more of a threat. Duncan’s just...”  
  
“ _There_.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Veronica frowned sadly, glancing up at Logan. “You know, if it wasn’t for Faith...”  
  
He nodded quickly. “You would be with me. Got it. You hate kids, but I get it.”  
  
“I don’t hate kids, they just make me uncomfortable.”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
A small, wry smile played on her lips. “I’m kind of hoping Duncan finds someone better. If I keep acting difficult, he’ll leave me and take Faith with him...”  
  
Logan watched her, resisting the urge to embrace her as she continued to stand there looking completely and utterly alone. “You like Faith.”  
  
“I do, but I’m not her mother.” She licked her lips, sighing. “He shouldn’t tell her I am.”  
  
“Then tell him to stop.”  
  
“Why bother? He’s going to think what he wants anyway.” She smiled slightly. “How about we hook Hannah up with Duncan?”  
  
Logan snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah, like I’m gonna let him fuck _two_ of my girlfriends. Dream on.”  
  
“Fine. Sneaking around, it is.” With a nod, Veronica opened up her coat, pulling it down to her elbows. She held it open, revealing her red lace bra and thong. A diamond belly chain was wrapped around her waist, dangling down between her legs. She smiled at the stunned look on Logan’s face, tilting her head slightly. “You like?”  
  
Logan let out a sharp breath, dropping his glass to the fireplace mantle. “Jesus... _Christ_.”  
  
It was then she blushed under his heated gaze, lowering her head and suddenly feeling silly in her push-up bra. “It’s...just for you. You said you liked the red lace, and I figured you would like the chain...”  
  
“God, Veronica- you’re fucking _married_.”  
  
She inhaled deeply, forcing herself to look up at him. “Not yet.”  
  
“You will be.”  
  
“I’m only still there because of Faith, Logan.” She said, her voice shaking. “She’s too young, and I feel guilty.”  
  
Logan moved toward her, shaking his head. “Imagine how guilty you’re gonna feel when Faith finds out mommy’s screwing Uncle Logan.”  
  
Fear was in Veronica’s eyes now as she watched Logan’s expression, looking for any sign of betrayal. He wouldn’t. He _couldn’t_. “Are you going to tell her?”  
  
“No.”  
  
She nodded, glancing down at their bodies, just inches apart. “Okay. Thank you.” She started to lift his shirt up, her pale pink nails brushing against his skin.  
  
Logan grabbed her wrists, stopping her. “You’re asking me to cheat on my girlfriend.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, and she faked a confused look. “As opposed to the last _thirty_ times you cheated on her?”  
  
He felt a pang of pain at the guestimate, reminding him of each and every time he was a scumbag, and that wasn’t even including all the phone sex sessions, the text messages, the e-mails, and jerking off. He was an asshole, Duncan was absolutely right. “I’m trying to change.”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a long moment, rubbing her lips together. Logan already had enough guilt for them both regarding Hannah, yet Veronica couldn’t help but be angry at him for making her think about it. She came there not to think, and he was doing the opposite. He was glutton for pain, and he was bringing her down with him. “She knows, you know.”  
  
“She’s a sweet girl,” he whispered.  
  
“You don’t deserve her.”  
  
His eyes shot up, fire in his eyes. “And you don’t deserve Duncan.”  
  
“I know,” she said quietly.  
  
He glanced down between her breasts, eying the chain dangling back and forth between their bodies. “You deserve to get fucked against the wall.”  
  
She exhaled shakily as he took the smallest of steps forward, and she let the coat drop to the floor, kicking it aside. “Maybe.”  
  
“No. You do.” He grabbed at the chain, jerking her against him. “You deserve a bit of punishment.”  
  
Her heart started to race as he backed her toward the wall, her hands clutching at the bottom of his shirt. “And if I like your brand of punishment?”  
  
“I’m counting on you liking it.”  
  
Logan pushed her against the wall, satisfied when he heard her gasp in pain. He roughly fondled her breasts, grinding his hips against hers. She licked her lips, her mouth on his neck as she undid his pants, thrusting her hands under his boxers and the feel of her cold hands making him groan.   
  
He kissed and bit at her neck as she started to stroke him roughly, her teeth gritting as he began to suck on her skin. Deep down, she knew this was how Logan got his release. Hannah was sweet and all, but he got something else with Veronica, and she wasn’t sure what.  
  
“I need a condom,” he gasped, groaning as she removed her hands from his cock.  
  
She shook her head, yanking his pants down and letting them drop to his knees. “I’m on birth control,” she said with the faintest of smiles.  
  
He smiled slightly. “Don’t want a little monster of your own?”  
  
She grinned, glad he could appreciate the humor of it all. Only he could. “What can I say, I like to play it safe.”  
  
“Yeah, getting fucked in your lover’s place when his girlfriend can walk in is really playing it safe.”  
  
Veronica gasped as he grabbed her hips, lifting her up suddenly. She obediently wrapped her legs around his waist, leaving quick kisses on his jaw. “Okay, I like living dangerously.”  
  
“That’s my girl,” he said, the last word a groan as he slid inside her.  
  
Veronica stifled a moan as he started to thrust, fast and hard. She glanced at the clock on the mantle, squinting to read the small font. Thirty minutes. They had thirty minutes to finish and for Veronica to be out the door. Her eyes shut as he pushed hard, a sharp moan escaping her.   
  
“Wear heels more often...” he said quickly as he felt her heel dig into his back, the pain mixing wonderfully with the pleasure coursing through him.   
  
She smiled slightly, her head tilting back and hitting the wall. “You don’t like the red lace?”  
  
“I fucking _love_ the red lace.”  
  
She grabbed his face, forcing his mouth on hers. Their kisses were rough and clumsy to match their rough and clumsy fucking, and Veronica wondered how long she was going to keep sneaking around. When she was going to get the courage to start worrying about herself rather than everyone else. Logan loved her and she was sure she might love him and what exactly was wrong with her?  
  
Any thoughts running through her head was immediately cut off by her orgasm, and she let out a loud cry, her nails digging into Logan’s back. That additional mix of pain was enough for Logan, and he found himself coming hard, his hand clamping down on Veronica’s thigh, firmly.   
  
Logan licked his lips, slowly and carefully lowering Veronica to the ground. “Fuck _me_...” he muttered as he pulled his pants up.  
  
“Just did.” Veronica said quietly, failing at the moment to see the humor in her own response. “I never should’ve came over. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
  
“You’re indecisive and scared. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me.”  
  
She smiled wryly. “You’re just glutton for punishment.”  
  
He was quiet for a moment, watching as she picked up her coat, slipping it back on. “I’m in _love_ , Veronica.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as she wrapped herself up, walking across the rom and picking up Logan’s glass. “I know the feeling, Logan,” she said, her voice shaking. “Don’t think I don’t know how you feel.” She sighed, taking a long sip and cringing at the taste.  
  
Logan nodded, staring at the floor hard. “Did you get the book?”  
  
She lowered the glass from her lips, sighing. “Yes.”  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Veronica nodded, licking her lips and tasting the rum and Logan all in one. “I just started reading it. It’s good.”  
  
“Not that...” He sighed shakily, running his hands through his hair. “Don’t you want to know how it ends?”  
  
She stared at him, knowing full well he was talking about the trip he was waiting for, about them. “I’ll let you know,” she whispered, handing him the glass.   
  
He downed the rest of it, eyeing her as she turned and headed for the door. “Leaving so soon?”  
  
Veronica spun around, shrugging helplessly as she backed toward the exit. “Why the hell would I stay, Logan?”  
  
“Yeah,” he snapped, unable to keep the anger from his voice. “Why would you?”  
  
Veronica shook her head, leaving the condo without another word.  
  
She walked down the hallway, digging her car keys out of her coat pocket. She refused to let the guilt get to her, focusing on getting back to the house and showering before Duncan got home. She swore she could smell Logan on her, and wondered if Faith would when she came in. She wondered if the babysitter would know she just got laid, if she was that obvious about it.  
  
“I’m such an idiot-” Veronica mumbled, cutting herself off with a cry of surprise as she bumped into someone.  
  
“Oh, excuse-” Hannah froze, lowering her bag full of food as she nearly ran into Veronica. “ _Veronica_?”  
  
Veronica managed a tight smile, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as if Hannah could see through her jacket. “Hannah. Hi.”  
  
Hannah’s eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, hoping she looked relaxed and not at all guilty. “Just came to say hi.”  
  
“It’s two in the afternoon.” Hannah paused, frowning as a ridiculous feeling of inferiority overcame her. “Logan and I are celebrating.” she managed feebly, clutching the bag tighter. She exhaled sharply, lowering her head and blinking back the tears in her eyes before Veronica could see. “Why are you here if we’re celebrating?”  
  
Veronica nodded once, unable to stop the sharp pang of guilt at the sight of Hannah faltering. “I’ll be sure to call next time.”   
  
Hannah lifted her head, staring at Veronica hard and shaking her head in disgust. “You could have any guy in the world. You have THE perfect guy. Why do you want mine?”  
  
Veronica didn’t reply, rushing past Hannah toward the front door. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she went.   
  
Hannah waited until Veronica’s footsteps faded to walk to her apartment. Her jaw clenched as she struggled to stop the tears from flowing, her breaths coming short and quick. She stopped at the door, wiping at her face. David Bowie floated through the door, filling her ears. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say when she went inside, even if she would say a word.   
  
What was there to say?  
  
She flung the door open, stepping inside and shutting it behind her quietly. Logan stood by the stereo, glass of liquor in one hand, CD case in the other. “Hello,” she managed, trying to keep her voice nice and normal.  
  
Logan glanced up at Hannah, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t breathe. Her eyes were red, she knew. “Hey,” He waved the CD at her. “Best of Bowie.”  
  
“Cool.” She closed the door, tilting her head to the side in her best attempt at being casual. “Saw Veronica.”  
  
He nodded, averting his gaze. He stared down at the CD case, examining the track list a little too hard. “And?”  
  
“And she just left. What was she doing here?”  
  
He shrugged. “Just came to visit.”  
  
“How long did she stay?”  
  
Another shrug. “Five minutes, tops. She had to get to work.”  
  
“She couldn’t just call?”  
  
“Veronica’s weird like that.” He licked his lips slowly, trying to buy time as he glanced up at her. “Are you okay?”  
  
Hannah forced a smile, setting her bag on the dinner table before walking towards him. “Allergies. You know how I am.” He nodded, and she mimicked him, pushing her hair back. “I’m okay, stop being paranoid.”  
  
Hannah wrapped her arms around Logan’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. They kissed softly, her hand reaching down and grabbing Logan’s glass, pulling it out of his hold. She broke away, putting the glass to her lips and stopped when she saw the faint residue of lip gloss on the rim. Her eyes met his and in there she saw his lie.  
  
With a sigh, she brought the glass to her lips, taking a long sip. She could’ve sworn she tasted Veronica and it made her sick. Logan watched her, his expression indescribable. There was maybe fear, maybe curiosity...arousal? “Logan.”  
  
“Yes,” he replied, his voice shaking.  
  
She tilted her head up, kissing him. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, and he returned the gesture, and she sighed, tasting the remnants of the rum on his tongue. After a long moment, she pulled away, giving him a smile. “Next time you have your girlfriend over,” She said evenly, her lips brushing over his. “Make sure to wipe her lipstick off your cup,” She ran a rough finger over his chin, scooping up the shiny, sticky gloss. “And your face.”  
  
He paled considerably before his face flushed, and he lowered his head. He licked his lips, tasting both Veronica and Hannah and wanted then to throw up. “Hannah, listen...”  
  
She shook her head, sighing even as anger coursed through her. The sadness overwhelmed all, but the rage was there, pure and true. If Veronica thought she was going to have the perfect guy and try to steal Hannah’s too, she was sadly mistaken. Yes, all was fair in love and war, and she was about to show Veronica that she wasn’t going anywhere, no matter what. “I love you, Logan. Please. Try to stop.”  
  
“I am. I really am.”  
  
“Okay.” She pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back faintly. “I want to trust you, Logan,” she whispered in his ear, kissing his jaw softly. “And I’m willing to work for this, but you have to give a little, too.”  
  
“I will.”   
  
She smiled sadly, kissing him again. She was going to prove her father wrong, she was going to prove everyone wrong. Logan was going to love her and only her and they would be happy. She wouldn’t accept anything less. “Okay. I’m going to believe you, Logan.”  
  
He buried his face in her shoulder. “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled.  
  
Hannah was quiet for a long moment, wanting to tell him otherwise, that he did deserve her, that they were going to work on it. But, at the moment, all she could manage was- “I know.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
They remained engaged for four years, and it was then Duncan demanded an official commitment, once and for all.  
  
Veronica agreed after one long week of insistence, although it wasn’t the joyous reaction he was hoping for. But it was an agreement, nonetheless, and he was on cloud nine. They could finally mark a date and get it done.  
  
He asked Logan to be his best man. He was willing to forget the mistake in high school, the little red flags every time Logan visited, the bigger red flags when Veronica didn’t return his calls during the day- Duncan just wanted his (former) best friend to be there.   
  
He wanted to at least pretend he still had a best friend.  
  
Logan refused.  
  
Duncan asked Logan to at least come to the wedding. He had stupidly thought that if he did, maybe they would both get the hint. It wasn’t appropriate anymore. None of it was appropriate anymore.  
  
He should’ve known better.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as Logan nearly slammed the door in her face, her hands flying up and stopping the impact. “Logan, calm down!” She yelled.  
  
“You’re FUCKED!” he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. “You’re fucked up- I waited for you, Veronica! I waited!”  
  
“What’s my options, Logan? I promised Meg I would protect Faith-”  
  
“You can do that without signing your life away!”  
  
“As opposed to what? Being a _gypsy_ with you? There’s no stability in that, Logan! You- you sold a book and you have money and yet you’re still going to travel around? It’s time to grow up!” Her gaze softened slightly. “You need to grow up so we can be together.”  
  
“Then come with me! Travel with me!”  
  
Veronica shook her head, blinking back tears. “I’m twenty-three years old, Logan- I can’t travel for my whole...I have a life here!”  
  
He gritted his teeth, trying to keep from calling her every name in the book. “You HATE Neptune.”  
  
“But I have a life here. I can’t just leave it.”  
  
Logan laughed, shaking his head as he sank to his couch. “You’re so fucking scared...why are you so scared of us?”  
  
She inched towards him, rubbing at her eyes roughly. “I...I don’t know.”  
  
“I have a good girl- she loves me despite everything, and I keep fucking with you. Why?” She didn’t respond, her fingertips brushing over his temple. He grabbed her hips, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Please,” he whispered against her stomach. “Don’t marry him, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes as the tears threatened to fall, her hands clutching at his hair. “I don’t want to,” she whispered shakily.  
  
“Then fucking don’t. We’ll run away...”  
  
“I can’t leave my father and Faith, Logan.”  
  
Logan sniffed harshly, rubbing his forehead against her stomach. “You...you have to leave him, so we can be happy. It’s so easy. You can do it.” He lifted his head, staring at her. “I want you to just run away with me, Veronica. Let’s just go.”  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes painfully. “I still have the ticket,” she mumbled.  
  
“Then let’s go,” he pleaded quietly.  
  
“I can’t.”   
  
Anger flashed in Logan’s eyes for just a moment before he nodded, inhaling sharply. “Fine.” He started to undo Veronica’s pants, his lips pressing together tightly.  
  
She ran her hand through his hair while wiping at the tear that slipped down her face. “This seems a bit too familiar, huh?” Logan glanced up at her quizzically, and she smiled bitterly. “My mom and Duncan’s dad...they married other people and kept seeing each other.”  
  
“Kinda romantic in a fucked up way,” he muttered, yanking down her jeans and underwear. “It explains a lot, to be honest with you.”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“History repeats,” he said simply, pulling her gently towards him.   
  
She laughed uncomfortably, shaking her head. “I don’t want to be my mother.”  
  
“Too late, you already are,” he whispered, his fingers running over her thighs. “You’re already here, with me. This is your end game, even as you’re lying to the creepy Kanes. Here endth the life lesson.”  
  
“I-I can learn from her mistakes-” His tongue danced over her clit and she gasped, gripping his hair. “Logan...”  
  
“Ssh...the only thing we’re learning is that history repeats itself,” he whispered, moving his fingers inside her. “You’re _never_ going to forget me...”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duncan walked into the master bedroom, spotting Veronica sitting at the large oak vanity, gazing absently at her reflection. He dropped his blazer on one of their white loveseats, undoing his tie. “Hey.”  
  
Veronica blinked as if she were roused from a deep sleep, quickly reaching up and removing her diamond necklace. She set it down carefully in the small white jewelry box before moving to her ears. “Faith is in bed,” she murmured, placing the earrings next to the necklace. Combined: at least twenty-five hundred dollars. It was absurd.   
  
“Good.”   
  
“She learned the word ‘cocksucker’ today.”  
  
He frowned slightly. “What- how does a four-year old know what cocksucker means?”  
  
A shrug. “I blame your mother.”  
  
“Huh. Well, we need to fix that.” Duncan walked across the room, unbuttoning his work shirt. He sighed before kissing the top of Veronica’s head, running his fingers through her hair. “How was your day?”  
  
“Fine. Dropped Faith off at the Wicked Witch’s house, then just hung out.”  
  
He smiled slightly, rubbing the back of her neck gently. “Did some wedding stuff?”  
  
“No.” She glanced up at him, forcing a smile. “You know I’m not good at that crap.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. So, did nothing all day?”  
  
She shrugged. “Logan came over to hang out with Faith. She was gone, so he left.” Her smile faded as she slid out of his grasp, moving to their bed. “Did you take your meds today?”  
  
He cringed playfully before hurrying to the bathroom. “Ah- almost forgot.” He returned a moment later, showing off two white pills. She stared at him blankly as he brought them to his mouth, swallowing. “There.”  
  
“Good.” Veronica sat on the edge of the bed, fixing her black robe over her knees.  
  
Duncan sat down beside her, running his hand over her leg. He paused at the feel of her damp skin. “Did you just shower?”  
  
She nodded quickly, her fingers drifting over her silver, princess-cut engagement ring. “Yeah,” she whispered.  
  
“Oh.” He sat there for a moment, wondering where the sudden awkwardness came from. A simple question had stiffened Veronica up considerably, and, suddenly, his mother’s warning was ringing in his head. Good God.  
  
He watched her play with her engagement ring, turning the ring around her finger until the diamond had disappeared underneath her fingers. Then, she started to slide it up her finger, past the knuckle.   
  
Veronica’s eyes lifted, catching him watching her game. With a tight smile, she pushed the ring back into place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica sighed as Logan moved slower, taking his time with each thrust. A month before the wedding, and she was stuck in Logan’s apartment, fucking like the world was about to end. Hannah was away at class, so Veronica knew there was nothing to worry about, unless Logan started to freak out over the wedding again.  
  
They were fucking. Somewhere in the mist of it, Logan had decided to start making love to her, even quieting his grunts in favor of soft whispers. She had no idea of what he was doing.  
  
Veronica licked her lips, a moan escaping her as he left faint kisses on her neck, moving slowly but deliberately. “Logan....Logan...” she gasped, arching to move him deeper inside her, her legs spreading. He took the hint, inching more into her and she groaned in gratitude.   
  
She came hard with a moan, her eyes shutting tightly as her back arched. He let out a sharp breath, his orgasm quieter, but still intense. He kissed her hard, then, and she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
  
Logan kissed her softly once more before burying his face in her neck. “I love you...I love you so much, Veronica...”  
  
“Same here,” she whispered with a faint smile.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, recovering. Then, he nodded. “Hold on-” He leaned over, picking up a washable marker from his drawer.   
  
She smiled slightly, shaking her head. “Do I want to ask why you have a drawer full of markers?”  
  
He smirked, settling down between her legs. “I use them when I read my manuscripts...I like correcting my own work.”  
  
She frowned, lifting her head to watch as he started to write on her stomach. “You’re your own worst critic.”  
  
“Damn straight.” He chewed on his bottom lip, continuing to write. “At least I’m getting stuff done. I’ve finished one and started another- my publicist is so proud of me.”  
  
“What the hell are you writing?” she asked with a laugh, propping herself up on her elbows. “That better wash out, Logan.”   
  
Logan finished with a smile, pushing himself on his knees and admiring his work. “There. I can now sleep easy, knowing you have to return to me.”  
  
Veronica glanced down at her stomach, making out “Property of Logan Echolls” in red marker. She shook her head in disapproval, giving him a look as he chuckled. “That _so_ better wash out.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Hey. Can I join you?”  
  
Veronica glanced up at the voice, eyes widening at the sight of Hannah, plate of food in hand. Even at the Hut, she wasn’t safe. “What?” she asked, sharper than she intended.  
  
Hannah smiled slightly, glancing at the open chair in front of Veronica. “May I join you?”  
  
After a long pause, Veronica removed her bag from the seat, pushing her food and drink to the side. “Be my guest.”   
  
Hannah smiled, sitting down and setting her plate down on the table. She ate quietly for a moment, before glancing at Veronica’s notebook. “What are you writing?”  
  
Veronica impulsively covered her resignation letter, forcing a smile. “Nothing. Just my resignation letter.”  
  
“For the paper?” Veronica nodded, and Hannah sighed, smiling. “Going to become a full time wife and mother?”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, glancing at her cup of coffee. Not exactly. She definitely wasn’t going to tell Hannah of all people that she was handing in the resignation so she could catch that plane to Paris before the wedding. There was no way. “Sure.”  
  
“Enjoy it- the wedding’s only a week away!” Hannah grinned, digging her fork into her salad. “Despite all our differences, I really like you, Veronica.” She paused, chewing on her food. “Logan’s made a couple of mistakes, but he’s changed now. I know it was just a mistake.”  
  
“Good.” Veronica said quietly.  
  
“I forgive you both.”  
  
“You shouldn’t,” Veronica replied with a laugh, her voice strained. “You really shouldn’t.”  
  
Hannah smiled slightly, shrugging. “That’s just the type of girl I am, I guess.” She lifted her head, her smile growing. “I think that’s why Logan wrote Idina the way he did, you know?” Veronica stared at her questioningly, and she nodded. “Did you read the book?”  
  
Veronica frowned slightly. “Didn’t finish it...”  
  
Hannah nodded again, taking a moment to take a sip of her soda. “Well, in the book, Idina forgave Mark for putting her in danger at a party they were at. It was disgusting, but she forgave him because she was so understanding-”  
  
Veronica laughed softly, shaking her head. “That wasn’t how it happened, it wasn’t all-” she said before she could stop herself. She froze, her eyes shutting painfully as Hannah gasped. She glanced up at the girl, who was horribly silent. “Hannah.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Hannah whispered, staring down at her food. “The book’s about _you_ ,” She whispered. “Oh my God...”  
  
Veronica shifted uncomfortably, unsure of whether to try to console her or not. “Hannah...”  
  
“How could I have been so stupid?” she gasped, looking up at Veronica. “Of course it’s about you. It’s always been about you.” Her jaw clenched as she ran her hands through her hair, clutching at the roots. “I’m so stupid...”  
  
“Hannah,” Veronica swallowed hard, trying to figure out how to make it all better. Nothing came to mind. “He- he tried to stop... _we_ tried to stop. He...”  
  
“Does Duncan know?” Hannah asked suddenly. “Am I the only stupid one?”  
  
Veronica sighed, shaking her head. “Duncan doesn’t know.”  
  
Hannah laughed faintly, a hint of bitterness in her voice. “Oh, good. I’m not the only moron.”  
  
“Hannah, it’s best...” Veronica trailed off, wondering if she should tell her now that they were going to leave. Maybe spare the girl an even worse pain. “Hannah, it’s best if you just let-”  
  
Hannah scowled at Veronica. “Just so you know, I found Logan’s little plane ticket.” Veronica mouth dropped, and Hannah nodded quickly. “I destroyed it. It doesn’t exist, and neither do you. Stay away from my boyfriend, Veronica.” She climbed to her feet, gathering her things hastily. “Stay away from him, or I’m telling Duncan, do you understand me?”  
  
“Go ahead,” Veronica whispered, and Hannah rolled her eyes, stomping away. She reached for her cell phone, but someone beat her to the punch as it rang loudly. She answered, inhaling deeply. “Hello.”  
  
“Veronica, it’s gone.” Logan’s panicked voice came from the other end.  
  
“Hannah knows,” Veronica said quietly, her shoulders slouching. “She knows, and she’s probably going home right now. She’s pissed, Logan.”  
  
“FUCK.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed as he hung up, a shaky breath escaping her. Over. It was almost over. It had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

“Logan!”  
  
A huge smile came on Logan’s face as he bent down, scooping Faith up in his arms. “Hey, there, princess!”  
  
“Hi, Logan! Can we go to the beach today?”  
  
“Not right now, I think there’s a ban on five year olds...”  
  
The girl frowned, inspecting his face. He stared back, glaring playfully at her. “I think you’re lying, Logan.”  
  
“I never lie,” he said quickly.  
  
“Mommy says you’re a damn liar.”  
  
“ _Faith_!” Veronica dashed into the room, wrapping her white robe over her body. “What did I tell you about repeating things?”  
  
Logan frowned, giving Veronica a look. “So, I’m a damn liar, huh?” He paused, giving Faith a big smile. “Damn is a very bad word, don’t say it, okay?”  
  
Faith nodded, twirling her blonde hair around her finger. “Can we go to the beach, Logan? You promised.”  
  
“Not today, princess,” he said, glancing over her head at Veronica. “I have to speak to mommy for a bit.” Veronica lowered her gaze, and he slowly lowered the girl to the ground. “Go play.”  
  
She frowned. “You want to talk to mommy even though she said you were a damn liar?”  
  
“Faith,” Veronica warned, giving the girl a glare. “I _will_ tell your father.”  
  
“You will tell _daddy_ ,” Faith corrected her primly.  
  
Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah. I’ll tell daddy. Go play in the backyard.”  
  
“Don’t worry, honeybee,” Logan said with a wink. “She’s called me worse.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“GO PLAY,” Veronica said sharply. Faith glared at her for a moment before giving Logan a smile and running off toward the kitchen. The glass door opened, then shut, and Veronica glanced at Logan, her eyes narrowing at the amused look in his eyes. “What?”  
  
Logan’s smile grew. “Wedding jitters?”  
  
She shook her head, leaning against the wall. “More like death sentence jitters- what happened with Hannah?”  
  
He shrugged slightly. “She beat the crap out of me. Broke a window.”  
  
Her eyebrows rose. “So, you guys broke up?”  
  
“Nah, she even paid for the window.” He smiled humorlessly. “She really has your spunk, let me tell you.”  
  
Veronica sighed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. “I wanted to leave before the wedding, Logan.”  
  
Logan’s eyes lit up, and he stepped forward. “Okay. Let’s go.”  
  
She laughed slightly, shaking her head. “Logan! You can’t even break up with Hannah- for all I know, you’ll say you’re going to do it, then you’ll change your mind because she gave you the sad eyes.”  
  
His jaw clenched. “Like you?” Veronica frowned, and he nodded, grabbing her arm and leading her into the hallway, out of Faith’s sight. “Don’t do this,” he whispered. “Don’t marry him.”  
  
“Logan...” Veronica said quietly, trying to push him away.  
  
“Please. Don’t do it. Just break it off.” his tone was desperate now, and he ran his fingers over the side of her face. “We’ll get the hell out of here, together. You still have a couple of days, just do it.”  
  
“Logan, wait-” He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. She let out a shaky breath, and he stared into her eyes for a long moment before slamming his mouth against hers, kissing her hard.  
  
“Mommy!”  
  
Logan and Veronica pulled away, Veronica quickly rubbing at her mouth as Faith ran in, holding up her hand, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Her palm was bloody, the wound harsh and red. “I fell,” she said, sniffing back tears.  
  
Veronica cringed, dropping to her knees. “Ouch. We’ll fix it, okay?”  
  
“Thank you, mommy.” Faith said, trying to hug Veronica.  
  
Logan flinched at the name, watching as Veronica absently patted Faith’s back. She wasn’t a “mommy,” he saw it on her face. However, for the first time, he saw it in her eyes. The affection. She cared about this little girl.   
  
“I’m...I’m going to go,” Logan whispered, inching for the door. He glanced at Veronica once last time, a princess trapped in her castle. He silently prayed for her to gain strength before opening the door. “Later.”  
  
Veronica either didn’t hear him or chose not to, pushing Faith’s hair off her face. “See? No more crying. We’re going to make it all better.”  
  
Faith nodded as Veronica stood, leading her to the bathroom. “We have to fix it before daddy comes.”  
  
“Yeah. We don’t want your father to worry...”  
  
“We don’t want daddy to worry.” Faith corrected her quietly.  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she nodded quickly. “Daddy.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica frowned as she walked into the dark bedroom, slightly unnerved. She and Duncan had gotten into a major blowout, a nice two days before the wedding, and he had stormed out. She had called Wallace, begging him to come back into town for the wedding, even thought she knew he couldn’t. Damn job.  
  
She forced a smile as she spotted Duncan at her vanity, staring at her jewelry box. “Duncan?”  
  
Duncan slammed his hands down on the counter, making Veronica jump. “ _Why_?”  
  
“Why what?” she asked breathlessly.  
  
“Why lie?” he asked, his voice strained. “I trusted you and I never thought- Veronica, WHY.”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a long moment, unsure of what to say. Truth was, she didn’t know why. She had prayed for years for him to find out, and now that he did... “I don’t know, Duncan.”  
  
Duncan spun around, the anger gone from his eyes and replaced with complete and utter confusion. “Why him? Why couldn’t it be someone who WASN’T my best friend?”  
  
She simply shrugged. “I don’t know. We- we had a lot of unfinished...I don’t _know_ , Duncan.”  
  
He exhaled shakily. “But why Logan? What does he-”  
  
“He’s everything you’re not,” she answered truthfully, glancing down at the ground.  
  
A sharp laugh escaped Duncan as he glanced up at her. “A fuck-up?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Do you love him?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
Duncan sank on the bed, burying his face in his hands. “Why did you even stay with me for so long?”  
  
“Faith,” Veronica whispered.  
  
“God...” His head suddenly lifted, realization in his eyes. “Is that why you always showered before I came home? Is that why Logan was always over when I wasn’t home?” She was silent, and he laughed bitterly. “Oh my _God_.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, unsure if she was more angry at herself for letting this last as long as it did, or at Duncan for guilting her into everything. “You cheated on me, too, Duncan!”   
  
“ONCE.” He jumped to his feet, walking towards her. “I cheated on you once, not for five fucking YEARS, Veronica!”  
  
“I’m not going to be a housewife, Duncan.” she said quickly, blinking back the tears in her eyes. “I’m never going to be that for you.”  
  
“No, you’re going to be a _whore_.” he snapped.  
  
Veronica flinched at his words, shaking her head. “Fuck you, Duncan.”  
  
“So, what? You think you’re going to still see Logan when we’re married? Let’s just break it off, right now.” She was silent. “You’re going to stop seeing him, right? So we can be happy, right?” She didn’t say a word, and something snapped in him. Embarrassment took over as he grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her to him. “You fuck with me, Veronica, I’m going to fuck you worse- STOP seeing him!”  
  
“Duncan, let go of me!” Veronica snapped, trying to pull out of his grip. “Let GO.”  
  
“Veronica- I want you to stop seeing him!”  
  
“Fine...I’m sorry! Just let me go!” He released her, backing away from her, and she rubbed her arm carefully. “God, Duncan...”  
  
Duncan stared at Veronica, a familiar feeling of shame filling him. “Veronica, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, but you have to understand why-”  
  
“I understand,” she said quickly, her lips pressing together as she inspected the redness on her pale skin. “Dammit.”  
  
Duncan rushed over to Veronica, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her cheek softly. “Veronica, we can make this work. I want to make this work.”  
  
“You don’t trust me...” she whispered, softening at the sight of shame in his eyes. “You can’t trust me, Duncan.”  
  
“I want to,” he said quickly, kissing her gently. “All I want is you, Veronica. We can work through this.”   
  
Veronica felt as if her heart stopped, feeling her exit blocked once again. “No- you can’t trust me, Duncan. I’ll do it again, you know I will!”  
  
“Not if we work at it,” he said quietly. “We’ll...we’ll go to therapy. We’ll go on a long honeymoon without Faith and we’ll fall in love again. Just like before. I love you, Veronica.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica sighed as she checked her make-up in the mirror, her breath catching as she spotted Celeste watching her from the mirror. “What is it?” she asked, trying to keep her voice even.  
  
Celeste stared at Veronica in disgust, shaking her head. “How dare you wear white?”  
  
“It’s my first wedding. Hopefully, my last.” She glanced at Celeste, frowning. “You can’t at least be civil to me on my wedding day?”  
  
Celeste took a step towards her, her eyes icy. “Ruin my son, and I’ll destroy you, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  
“If you even think about seeing Logan after you and Duncan are married, I’ll make sure Duncan leaves you with absolutely nothing.”  
  
With a laugh, Veronica stood. “He doesn’t have anything I want, Celeste.”  
  
Celeste smiled smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Of course not. That’s why I’ll have Clarence take care of Logan.” Veronica paled suddenly, and Celeste’s grin grew. “I thought so.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, trying to stop the panic coursing through her. “You wouldn’t- I won’t let you.”  
  
“Don’t mess with my family, Veronica.” She paused, glaring at her. “I never liked you...I’ll have no problem destroying you.”  
  
Veronica smiled grimly, pulling her white veil over her face. She didn’t know if Celeste was serious or not, but she wasn’t going to take the chance. “Fine. Let’s go, bitch.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“So, you really did it, huh?”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan, there in his tuxedo, unsure of what to say. Unsure if there was anything to say. She settled on- “I did.”  
  
He nodded, glancing down at the maroon carpet of the hallway. “Didn’t feel like throwing up?”  
  
“A little bit.”  
  
“Then why.”  
  
She shrugged helplessly, looking down at her wedding dress briefly. “It’s everything I wanted.”  
  
He smiled sadly, shaking his head. “You don’t even believe that anymore, Veronica.” He glanced around the hallway before grabbing Veronica’s arm, leading her into the bathroom. He checked the two stalls before facing Veronica, his eyes red. “God, Veronica.”  
  
“Logan...”  
  
He caught his breath, sighing. “You’re never going to leave him, are you?” She was silent, and he nodded. “I should’ve known better.” A bitter laugh escaped him. “It took five years, but the lesson has been learned. Thank you.” He blinked back the tears in his eyes, rubbing his lips together. “I told you not to, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then why?”  
  
Veronica sighed, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She should’ve just ignored him when she spotted him near the door at the reception. Hannah wasn’t with him and it couldn’t have been good and Duncan was going to look for her eventually... “I don’t know,” she cried. “Faith would be destroyed...”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, running his hands over his face. “You’ve destroyed _me_ , Veronica. This...” he stared at her, exhaling shakily. “Get it annulled.”  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“Why not?” He shouted, the shake in his voice enough to get the tears to start falling.   
  
She wiped at her face, feeling stupid for crying. “Celeste. I get an annulment, it’ll embarrass Duncan and Celeste will make us pay. I see you again, and she’ll have you killed.” She inhaled sharply, rushing at him and trying to push him towards the door. “You have to go before anyone sees you, Logan.” she whispered, starting to open the door.  
  
Logan grabbed her waist, gently swinging her against the wall. She opened her mouth to respond, and he silenced her with a kiss, cupping her face with his hands. “We belong together, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica pulled away, the back of her head hitting the wall as she sniffed, Logan’s thumbs brushing away her tears. “Logan, they’re going to kill you. I don’t think Celeste is playing around.”  
  
“Then let me die,” he smiled bitterly as he kissed her again, his fingers rubbing her hips slowly. “Let me die happy.”  
  
“I don’t want you to-”  
  
He shushed her, kissing her softly. His hands started to pull up her skirt, and she let out a moan, shaking her head. She kissed him harder, her arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Her hands shook as she pulled down her lace underwear, stepping out of it. He pushed her against the wall, pulling her skirt up her waist.   
  
Veronica blinked back tears as he lifted one of her legs over his hip, helping him pull down his pants. “We can stop,” she whispered. “We can stop.”  
  
“Let me die,” he murmured, his lips brushing against hers as he slid inside her, her slight moan heavenly in his ears. “If you’re not with me, then let me die.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _A week earlier..._  
  
Hannah’s gaze lifted as Logan walked into the apartment, his eyes red. “Logan.”  
  
“Yeah,” he said, his voice slightly raspy. “Sorry I’m late, I-”  
  
She shook her head, staring at her hands. “I think I have to leave, Logan.”  
  
Logan stared at her hard, his eyes narrowing. “What? Why?”  
  
“I can’t trust you. You’re going to keep seeing her.”  
  
He shook his head, shutting his eyes to stop the stupid tears from forming. “I can’t stop.” She nodded, climbing to her feet, and he dashed after her, grabbing her arms. “Please don’t leave, Hannah. Please.”  
  
“Why?” she asked quietly, not bothering to wipe at the tears streaming down her face. “Why should I stay?”  
  
“Because...because I can learn to love you,” he tried weakly.  
  
She struck his chest hard, shoving him away. “I don’t want you to learn, Logan! I want you to do it! You shouldn’t have to learn to love me! You just should!”  
  
“And I want to!” he exclaimed, rubbing his face roughly. “I want to.”  
  
“You have to promise me you won’t see Veronica any more, Logan. You have to swear on your life.” She said, her voice shaking. “You can’t see Veronica anymore. I mean it.”  
  
“I won’t,” he lied quietly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He pushed inside her again, and again, and Veronica groaned, gripping his back. He shushed her, pressing his lips against hers firmly.  
  
Logan glanced at her bra strap, sneaking a peek down her dress. “Black lace?” he said, his voice strained. “You know I like red...”  
  
“It’s my fucking wedding, Logan,” she hissed, clutching his hair and forcing his mouth onto hers. He moved harder, faster, and she held on to him tighter, gritting her teeth to stop the moans from escaping her as the thrusts came faster.  
  
Logan came hard, burying his face in her neck to muffle his moans. He kept going, breathing hard as Veronica’s hips started to jerk out, and he slammed his mouth against hers before she could scream, swallowing her moans as she came. She gasped as she nearly collapsed in his arms, not noticing the bathroom door opening until it was too late.  
  
Veronica let out a groan of surprise at the sight of eyes peeking in. She recognized the eyes, that sliver of face- Duncan’s cousin, Melissa. Missy. She never liked that bitch.  
  
Logan followed Veronica gaze, inhaling sharply at the sight of the intruder and quickly slammed the door shut. He felt his life fall apart then. This girl will tell Duncan, Duncan will tell Hannah, and Hannah will leave him. Then, Duncan’s bodyguard will kill him. It was all over.  
  
“Wow,” Logan muttered as he released Veronica, slowly pulling up his pants. “This is going to happen sooner than I thought it would.”  
  
“She’s going to tell Duncan, “ Veronica whispered, tears filling her eyes again. “She’s going to tell him, and he’s going to tell Celeste.”  
  
“So?” Logan smiled bitterly, giving her a knowing wink as he fixed his tux. “Come on, Veronica, I never expected to live past twenty-seven anyways.”  
  
Veronica picked up her underwear, putting it on. She silently cursed him for making small talk after all this, wanting him to actually face the gravity of their situation. “Why twenty-seven?” she mumbled.  
  
“All the awesome people die at twenty-seven. Cobain, Joplin, Hendrix...”  
  
She laughed, wiping at the tears falling down her face. “You’re not twenty-seven, though.”  
  
He snapped his fingers before fixing his hair in the mirror. “Damn. There goes my ranking of awesomeness.”  
  
Veronica sniffed back the last of her tears, watching as Logan fixed his hair. When he was satisfied, he lowered his hands, smiling at Veronica in the mirror.  
  
At that point, she hoped beyond hope that Missy told Duncan, that Duncan would get the marriage annulled, that Duncan would give her nothing, that Duncan would leave her high and dry. She hoped that Duncan would do it without explanation so Celeste would never find out, and if she did, Veronica and Logan would be far gone by then.  
  
“Do you really think Clarence is going to kill you?” Veronica asked. “I-I can try to convince him otherwise, but he works for them...”  
  
A smirk. “I want to see the motherfucker _try_ to find me. I can disappear off the face of the Earth if I wanted to.”  
  
Veronica was still, her gaze lowering. “You can’t disappear. Not without me.” Her eyes lifted, focusing on his reflection in the mirror. “You can’t...” she trailed off, unable to say the final word. She refused to admit Logan’s mortality, so she settled for- “ _Leave_.”  
  
Logan sighed, giving her the most comforting smile he could manage. “I’m going to live _forever_ , Veronica Mars.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _A week earlier..._  
  
Hannah looked up, giving Duncan a slight smile as he slid into the seat next to her at the Hut. Jazz Night sucked, and he was actually welcomed company. “Hi.”  
  
He forced a smile, taking a sip of his beer. “Hey.”  
  
“What brings you here?”  
  
“Depression.”  
  
Hannah’s smile faded, and she glanced down at her glass of soda. “Ah. Me too.” She paused. “I can’t _stand_ your girlfriend, Duncan.” He laughed, and she shook her head. “I’m serious. She’s ruining my life, Duncan.”  
  
“She and Logan dated before you came into the picture.” Duncan said quietly, not noticing as Hannah’s eyes widened in shock. “They broke up and she got back with me pretty quickly. I...I invited Logan to move in with me after his house burned down. I wanted to make amends.” He paused. “Really, I just wanted to keep an eye on him. To make sure whenever he was around Veronica, I was too. It was sneaky, I know.” He laughed, shaking his head. “I think it might’ve backfired on me.”  
  
“Trust me,” Hannah said quietly. “It did.”  
  
Duncan nodded. “I’m not sure, but I have that feeling that something’s going on. I know she’s not happy, that’s for sure.”  
  
“Why are you staying with her?”  
  
Duncan shrugged, glancing down at his drink. “For the same reason my mom stayed with my dad. Love.” He laughed again, harder this time, shaking his head. “Fear of being alone with a five-year old.”  
  
She barely smiled. “Same here. Except without the child.”  
  
Duncan sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “I love Veronica. I really do. I don’t always get her, but I love her, even if I bore her.”  
  
Hannah frowned slightly. “Is that it? She’s just bored? Is that why she took up with Logan?”  
  
Duncan shrugged again. “Well, he’s Mr. Crime and Punishment...I’m sure there’s some excitement there.”  
  
“Unbelievable.” Hannah mumbled. “I can’t believe her.”  
  
“She’s just had it hard.” Duncan said quietly. “She’s trying to adjust to Faith and-”  
  
Hannah stood abruptly, her eyes darkening. “Veronica’s cheating on you with Logan,” she said dully, picking up her bag. “She’s been cheating on you for at least three years. You might want to get home.” With that, she exited the club, leaving him sitting there, stunned and alone.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Veronica chewed on her lower lip, carefully adjusting her hair. “Are we going to see each other again?”  
  
Logan sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “I don’t know.” He stared at her, smiling at her look of near devastation and fear. “Well, when have I ever learned from my mistakes, huh? I’m so fucking stupid.”  
  
“Please,” she said, her voice shaking. “Answer my question.”  
  
“What does it matter?”  
  
“I don’t want to lose you, Logan.”  
  
He was quiet for a moment, seriously considering whether it was better to live or die at this point. He died, then Hannah was free, but Veronica was alone. He lived, and Hannah suffered, although Veronica wasn’t alone in the world. “I want to pretend that this is the last time.”  
  
She nodded slowly. “I’ll pretend, too.”   
  
He nodded, starting to open the door, and she quickly yanked him back, kissing him hard. He returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist. She pulled away slowly, letting out a shaky sigh. They stood there in silence for a long moment, just holding each other.  
  
“Find me,” Veronica whispered, pressing her forehead against his. “Don’t stop looking for me.”  
  
“I’ll never stop,” he said quietly, kissing her again. “Never.”  
  
Veronica slowly pulled away, giving him a small smile. She didn’t know if this was going to be the last time she saw him, but, deep in her heart, she knew it wasn’t the end. “Now, get the hell out of here.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste made it quite clear that any and all contact was forbidden. This rule was enforced even more after word got around that Hannah had finally left Logan after another year of trying to cure his obsession.   
  
Last Veronica heard, Hannah was living in San Diego with her new boyfriend. Surprisingly, Hannah and Logan remained in contact, as friends, as Logan traveled throughout Europe aimlessly. He kept writing and publishing, the only official sign that he was still alive and out there.  
  
Clarence Weidman was now a fixture in the Kane household, and Veronica was sure he followed her around everywhere. When she was confident that she could make a getaway, a photo of Logan arrived at her office, the bulls eye right between his eyes.  
  
Veronica still took care of Faith, and made sure Duncan took his medication. When Faith turned six, Veronica started teaching her when to remind her father to take his medicine. Faith wasn’t a dumb child (she even stopped talking about “uncle Logan”), and Veronica knew Faith was waiting for her to leave. She would be the lady of the house, and Veronica didn’t know whether to be scared or proud.  
  
Duncan pretended not to notice the sudden hostility between his mother and his wife after the wedding. He ignored the nights Veronica spent on her laptop, and the sudden urge she had to take French and Spanish lessons. He didn’t listen when she spoke of traveling around the world as a gypsy, or when she threatened during fights to leave him for good, consequences be damned.  
  
He found plane tickets to Germany, Australia, England, and Portugal. One-way. They were all shredded and destroyed and he pretended not to notice as Veronica searched the mansion frantically for them.  
  
However, Veronica was pleased that he never found the one-way ticket to Paris in her copy of Logan’s first book.   
  
When it was as safe as it was going to get, she planned on going to the beach to read and never returning.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica walked down the reception hall, slowing down as she spotted Missy talking hastily to Celeste. She felt her heart drop, wanting to find her cell phone, any phone, to tell Logan to get the hell out of Neptune.   
  
Celeste’s angry eyes locked on hers, and she straightened up defiantly, walking over to Duncan and his large group.  
  
Duncan grabbed her arm, leading her away from the group. “Where did you go?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
She was silent for a moment too long, and the knife was twisted just an inch more. “I told you, I needed to get some air.” She glanced at the front door. “This is overwhelming.”  
  
A frown played on Duncan’s lips as he repeated her words in his head. He couldn’t believe she would do it here. He was hoping for it to stop until the honeymoon was over. He inhaled deeply, releasing her. He honestly thought she would’ve respected the sanctity of marriage long enough to behave herself for at least twelve hours. Hell, he thought she would’ve put more attention into her public appearance. He thought she would’ve cared enough to keep the charade going for just a day.  
  
He pushed past her, rushing to the podium next to the front doors. His eyes fell on the empty champagne glass teetering on the edge, the surface still wet. He grabbed the large, white guest book, turning pages hurriedly. He reached the last page of sign-ins and messages, his eyes scanning over the names, looking for one in particular. His breath caught as he found it, the very last one:  
  
 _Logan Echolls._  
  
He dropped the book down on the stand, throwing the doors open before running out into the lobby. Logan was already near the front entrance, pulling off his black tux jacket and throwing it over his shoulder.  
  
Duncan stared at Logan’s retreating form, feeling as if the entire room had gone cold. He never expected history to repeat itself, never thought he would live his parents’ lies. He never imagined himself being in his mother’s shoes. Never thought Veronica would be her mother’s daughter. Never thought his mother would be absolutely right.  
  
He should’ve known better.


End file.
